


Bound Desires

by bealovelylady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Nishinoya, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Suga, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shibari, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Sugawara Koushi, will add tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Daichi was very unsure as to how a lot of things happened in his life: all he could say was that he was very easily persuaded, and his friends took full advantage of that.It was how he ended up here, in the seediest part of Tokyo, known only for its various BDSM clubs and sex shops.Yeah, Daichi liked some kinky things, and his friends knew it all too well. He never thought, however, that he’d be the type to go to a sex club.But his friends were very persuasive.They’d gotten him here just with the promise that Daichi would find the person of his dreams inside.





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This a a Haikyuu AU in which Suga is a porn star/kink club worker and Daichi is a car mechanic, lol. There’s also lots of piercings ;)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> For the first few chapters, I changed Suga’s name and gave him a stage name.
> 
> I chose Sato, which is the Japanese word for sugar. (Yeah, super original, lol)
> 
> Please note that there are dom/sub themes and other kink content. If you’re not comfortable with the kinkier sex stuff, go no further lol  
> I will name each chapter after the kink in it for a small FYI ;)
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy!! :D

Daichi was very unsure as to how a lot of things happened in his life: all he could say was that he was very easily persuaded, and his friends took full advantage of that. 

It was how he ended up here, in the seediest part of Tokyo, known only for its various BDSM clubs and sex shops. Daichi was definitely no stranger to the kinkier side of sex, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy indulging in some “strange” things. But it was all par for the course when the only thing that got you off sometimes was watching a pretty guy get tied up and stuffed full of toys until he was crying for release. 

Yeah, Daichi liked some kinky things, and his friends knew it all too well. He never thought, however, that he’d be the type to go to a sex club.

But his friends were very persuasive. It was how they’d talked him into getting several genital piercings and taking this trip today into _that_ part of the city.

The sign above the store blinked neon pink and boasted the name “Boy Pussies”, with two cat ears above the ‘B’ and the last ‘s’ extending down into a feline tail. This was the place his friends had told him about. They’d gotten him here just with the promise that Daichi would find the person of his dreams inside.

To be specific, the person of his dreams was a porn star who had been featured in many of Daichi’s favorite AV’s, like the one mentioned above. The boy’s pale white skin always contrasted so beautifully with the red of the rope used to tie up his limbs and his cries always shot straight to Daichi’s dick. He didn’t know what the guy looked like, since his face was always covered or obscured, but he knew the voice and the beautiful, lithe body. He wondered if he would find the actual porn star of his wildest fantasies inside this seedy shop or just a really convincing look-alike. But he trusted his friends not to lead him too much astray. And everyone knew what Daichi liked.

The interior was all black and deep red. The lights overhead shone in a mixture of red and white bulbs, enough for Daichi to make out a front reception desk, steps leading down to a curtain, that was parted to reveal a room beyond with chairs, tables, and a stage, as well as a curtained doorway behind the aforementioned desk. 

“Can I help you?” asked a stick-thin girl from behind the counter, and he stepped up to it. Her hair was silky black, her wire frame glasses did nothing to hide her beauty. She also sported several dermal and lip piercings, but somehow they all worked really well on her face. Daichi would have hit on her if he wasn’t on a mission.

“My friends told me about this place,” he said as his eyes scanned the small front room, with its maroon and black walls. “I’m looking for a certain person, but I don’t know anything about him, just that my friends think I’d be really into him.”

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, the chain connecting her nose piercing to her ear jangling slightly as she smiled. Wow, she was pretty, Daichi mused for a moment.

“Well, you can check out the performances, and if anyone catches your eye, you can book them for a private session in their room. We’re a fetish club, so I hope you like to get freaky,” she said as she eyed him. 

He could probably be mistaken for a normal human, since most of his piercings were hidden beneath his black shirt and ripped skinny jeans. The only thing that gave a hint to what was beneath those clothes were the 3/4” gauges he sported in his ear lobes and the tattoos you could see above the v-neck of his shirt and below his sleeves on his arms.

“I’m down for most anything,” was all he commented as she led him past the curtains and into the room with the stage.

“I hope for your sake that that’s true and your friends aren’t assholes.”

He would have chuckled, but he was enraptured by what was in the room. Aside from the stage, which he now saw had a chair on it with straps, one used for BDSM that he’d seen featured in a few of his pornos. There were also black metal cages hanging from the ceiling. Inside two of the three cages were two men, one in each; one sported a very revealing leather getup, the other decked out in a full latex bodysuit, complete with a full face mask and ball gag in his mouth. 

Daichi was glad that the lighting was very dim, because he could feel himself sporting a partial as he watched the two figures dance slowly, enticingly to the throbbing music. His eyes landed on the empty cage and he wondered who usually inhabited it.

The black haired girl from the front room noticed his gaze and grinned. “Ahh, that one usually holds the next performer up on stage. He’s a club favorite, so I think you’ll enjoy it.” She gave a glance down at Daichi’s crotch, but he didn’t even feel embarrassed as he realized she had probably seen his bulge. He was sure she had seen far stranger things; I mean, he was in a sex club, who wouldn’t get a boner in the first ten minutes inside?

“Sit wherever; it’s pretty empty right now since it’s still early,” she explained. As she passed him to go back to her post in the front area, her hand reached down to graze over and give a small squeeze to his tightening pants. “Enjoy,” she murmured before she was gone, the only thing left behind was the tingling in his crotch where she had touched him.

He chose a seat at a table two rows down from the stage, right in the middle so he wouldn’t miss a thing. 

He only had to wait a few moments before the lights died down even more in the audience, a bright spotlight lighting up the stage and the two cages above his head. He could see them both out of the corners of his eyes, but his pupils were fixed on the stage before him. 

A lone figure stepped from behind the curtains and Daichi felt a thrill go through his body. He wasn’t sure if it was the lights, but the man that walked out was small but very beautifully built, muscles well toned beneath milky white, taut skin. His paleness was only accentuated by the small black shorts he wore and the bright red collar on his slim neck. A silver S hung from the chunky collar and Daichi spied the reflection of two nipple piercings and a belly button piercing on the white skin.

Recognition shot through Daichi’s cock as an assistant in a body suit hiding his face came out with a deep red rope, hands skillfully tying it in knots around the slim body as the man on stage swayed slightly to the slow electronic music. But it wasn’t until the beautiful man opened his pink lips slightly and a moan slipped out that Daichi knew exactly who the person on stage was.

It was none other than the porn star, whose stage name was Sato, also known to Daichi and all of his friends as the Dream Man. This was who Daichi was here for; he thanked his friends silently as he watched Sato’s performance till the end, cock straining painfully in his jeans.

As soon as Sato walked off, Daichi shot up and headed back to the black haired girl, whose beauty now paled very much in comparisons to Sato’s bare face. 

“How much to book him?”

The girl raised a knowing eyebrow. “Depends on how long you want with him.”

“As long as I can get.”

She chuckled, reaching down to grab some forms as Daichi fidgeted from foot to foot, equal parts anticipation and discomfort at his straining cock. “There’s just some consent forms and basic STD history you’ll have to fill out. Sato’s prices are on the second page.”

He flipped to the mentioned page and balked at the large numbers.

“He’s our most famous shop boy,” she commented when she noted Daichi’s look of horror.

Finally though, he sided with his blood-filled dick, which was screaming, “Money is no object!” 

“I’ll take him for three hours.”

She nodded and typed something into her computer as he filled out the forms. After he produced a credit card, she grabbed a key from a drawer behind her and handed it over to him.

“Room 105. Have fun,” she grinned.

He gave her a swift nod before racing off towards the closed curtain she indicated to.

The hallway behind the curtain was a little better lit, walls transitioning to a deep purple, doors lining the sides, carved in deep mahogany. He walked until he found 105, paused only for a moment before stepping inside. 

The room was a soft pink color, which stood in sharp contrast to the black vibrators and giant dildos lined up on a table against one wall. In the middle of the room was a bed, satin black sheets covering it and nearly hiding the straps for arms and legs at each corner of the mattress. 

The room was a great mix between hard and softcore, just like Sato was. Speaking of, a glance around told him the other man was nowhere to be found, so while he waited, he stepped closer to the table sporting the toys and perused. He recognized many from the videos he loved to watch; he wondered which ones he’d get to use on Sato.

A soft voice purred at him from across the room, and Daichi felt a shot of electricity shoot straight to his throbbing penis. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Daichi whipped around, eyes and face eager and open. There he was, his favorite porn star in the flesh. Daichi could now see his face better as Sato walked towards him; his hair was silver and looked incredibly soft, pale amber eyes shining bright, a beautifully placed beauty mark below his left eye. His nose was small, though just perfect for his face, and his lips were full and pink, and currently stretched up in a lazy smile.

“Heard you were looking for me,” he whispered coyly as he moved towards Daichi. 

Daichi didn’t breathe as he watched Sato move, hips swaying, until the other male was right in front of him. All he had to do was reach up and he could touch pale, smooth skin, but he couldn’t move and simply stared in awe at his fantasy coming to life before him. 

“Yeah,” was all he could manage on an exhale. He had never been flustered or shy in his life, but the beauty before him left him utterly brain dead and speechless. 

Sato chuckled, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he regarded Daichi. “I’m glad you found me. Seems like we’re both getting just what we like tonight,” he said as he raked his eyes over the dark haired man’s body, his eyes practically worshipping Daichi.

Daichi shuddered. He prayed the look in Sato’s eyes wasn’t an act and that he really did like what he saw before him: Daichi would never claim to be the most handsome man, but he was pretty attractive by most standards, and his body was broad and ripped from years of sports and muscle training. He prided himself in his body, and he almost wanted to rip off his shirt so Sato could get a really good look at his prize.

Sato’s eyes were intoxicating Daichi and he felt drunk off his looks, feeling suddenly shameless. 

“I never imagined I’d find my favorite porn star and man of my dreams in a tiny little club like this.” He took in Sato’s lithe, creamy body, the piercings doting it, the small shorts that outlined his curves beautifully, and the long legs. “It’s a pity I only have three hours to ravish you and eat you up.”

“Isn’t three hours enough?” Sato asked in a low voice.

Daichi glanced back up at golden eyes and grinned. “Not nearly. I don’t even know if an entire lifetime would suffice.”

“Ooh,” Sato crooned at Daichi’s sweet words. 

Mindlessly, Daichi reached a hand out to gently caress a milky hip, to play with the two dermal piercings set atop a jutting bone, but Sato swatted his hand away, eyes dark and glittering.

“That’s not what you’re here for, is it?”

“You’re right,” was all Daichi said, a wicked grin growing on his lips as he reached behind him without looking, grasping for the red rope laying on the table. 

“Do you know what to do with that?” Sato asked as he glanced down at Daichi’s hands, trying to contain a small smile, his face soft and coy. Now his eyes were dark with only lust. 

“I’m not a newbie,” Daichi responded. And he wasn’t. He had practiced a lot on himself and a variety of sexual partners, but he was very sure none of those times would skim the surface of the deep satisfaction he would gain from tying up the silver haired beauty before him. “Get in the bed.”

Sato complied in silence, face open and eager for what was to come. It sent shivers up Daichi’s spine to know that he really truly _liked_ getting tied up and abused like this.

Daichi made quick work of Sato’s body, and soon the man was tied up in Daichi’s favorite way, the Ushiro Takatekote, his arms bound tight behind his back and to his chest, where fat red knots dug into pale taut skin. Sato hummed at the feeling, a small gasp escaping him when Daichi grabbed him up under his butt and thighs, hauling him up into the air in a swift motion. He had to lean helplessly against Daichi’s solid frame as he felt suddenly like he might fall backwards, his arms straining against his bindings as fear lit through his heart. A small moan escaped as the fear passed, his dick swelling with the feeling of it.

“I could get addicted to this,” Sato whispered breathlessly against Daichi’s neck. 

Daichi hummed his agreement, though he gave a slap to Sato’s ass, and tossed him onto the mattress. Sato yelped at the pain that shot into his shoulders as his arms pressed harshly against his back between the mattress, but the small glimmer in his eyes and shiver of his body told Daichi he was all right; he knew what Sato‘s safe word was if it was too much. 

Sato‘s nipples were pert, the two small silver balls on each side of his nubs shining enticingly, and Daichi really wanted to taste the metal of them. He leaned over the other’s slim frame, his own a brooding presence that made Sato shudder again, Daichi’s eyes dark and all serious now. He licked his lips as the pale haired male watched his every move, eyes wide and needy. His lips looked so kissable and plump and tasty, but Daichi knew that Sato did not allow such kisses. The sheet he’d filled out earlier had mentioned this, and the fact that Sato preferred things rough and unattached. Daichi tried to remember this when all he really wanted to do was lick and love the smaller man beneath him all over and taste every nook and cranny of him. But it wasn’t like he wouldn’t enjoy being tough and detached just as much; after all, Sato was Daichi’s favorite for a reason, and he was here because he liked it. 

Daichi dipped down and began nibbling harshly at Sato‘s left nipple. He dug his fingers harshly into Sato’s hip, holding himself up with the other hand, and bit mercilessly into the sensitive skin. The metal balls clanked harshly against his teeth and the sound mixed with Sato’s keening cries. He gave a harsh lick at the salty skin before moving to the other nipple to do the same. Sato tasted tart and delicious, and sounded just about the same. Daichi swore he could cum just from the sound of Sato ringing in his ears and the taste of him in his mouth. 

Next he moved down to the tight white belly. Another piercing sat there, two more small metal balls accentuating the milky skin. Sato was not as lean as Daichi, but his skin was smooth and tight, and there was the smallest hint of abs below the surface that he could only see now that Sato was laying down, back arched over his arms beneath him. Daichi sunk his teeth into the silver haired minx’s stomach and Sato bucked at the feeling of teeth nearly piercing his flesh. 

“Ahh!” he shuddered out in a tight breath as Daichi began to unbutton the skin tight shorts he wore. The fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination, but Daichi was delighted to discover the Prince Albert piercing shinning dimly atop Sato’s throbbing shaft and the Jacob’s ladder down along the underside of it. A small amount of precum made the Prince Albert glimmer. 

“Hello,” Daichi whispered to the dick before him, drawing out the last vowel, his cool breath making it twitch violently, Sato’s body shaking. He pulled his teeth back and grazed them against Sato’s throbbing dick, a clinking sound resounding as his teeth hiccuped over each Frenum piercing. “It’s a shame they don’t show this beautiful dick more on camera.” Most of the shots were of Sato’s ass or he was wearing some kind of cock cage. It was a pity, really; Sato had a beautiful dick. 

As Daichi nibbled gently at the head of the other’s shaft, Sato became more and more impatient, his body coiling up like a tight spring, though he never spoke a word. But Daichi wanted to move on and make Sato feel even better, so he hefted himself up and roughly grabbed at thin hip bones, turning to other male over to his knees, slamming his face down into the mattress with a firm hand, Sato’s ass shaking joyously in the air. Daichi gave another harsh smack before standing up to move back to the table lined with vibrating goodies. He picked out a variety of vibrators and a anal plug, as well as a spiked cuff to wrap around Sato’s weeping dick, the spikes faced inward so they would dig into the sensitive skin of his cock. Daichi shivered at the thought of putting it on that hardened penis. 

Grabbing everything in his arms, he dropped his load on the mattress next to Sato’s body, along with a bottle of lube he’d found. The tight ring of skin around Sato’s asshole was twitching like crazy with want, and Daichi wanted to bury his face in between those plump cheeks and thrust his tongue into the tight entrance, but he opted instead for two lubed fingers plunging in all at once. Sato bucked harshly against him and not even thirty seconds passed before Daichi pulled out and thrust back in with a third finger, stretching that tight asshole open painfully quickly, loud whimpers resounding around the room, muffled only a little by the mattress and comforter. 

After about 30 more seconds, Daichi deemed that the pale quivering boy beneath him was ready for the spiked cuff and the first vibrator. He put the cuff on first, tightening it so the tips of the spikes inside dug slightly into Sato’s hard cock, and he whimpered. 

“Tighter?” the dark haired boy hummed mischievously. Another sob, and Daichi chuckled. “Whatever you say,” before tightening the straps one more notch each. Sato wailed at the sensation of dull spikes digging harshly into his dick, and it took a while for his body to relax and stop shaking again. If Daichi wasn’t here in this kink club that Sato worked at, he would have let the other relax completely, wait for the quivering to subside, but he was, so before Sato had a chance to settle back down to the mattress and get comfortable, he popped one of the vibrators in. With his longest finger, he pushed it in until his knuckle touched the rim of Sato’s ass. Tight walls puckered around his middle finger and he could feel the grey haired boy shudder. 

Repeating the same process, Daichi quickly stuffed in three more vibrators until Sato’s ass was quaking from the stimulation, and finally he topped it off with a butt plug before turning everything on and up to the highest setting. He could practically hear the hum from inside.

He let Sato stew in the massive amount of stimulation he was getting from his bound arms, chest, and cock, and the multiple toys in his butt, as he stripped his own clothes off until he stood behind Sato in all of his butch and naked glory. His own dick was as hard as ever, standing at attention between tight thighs lined with well-worked muscles. He rounded to the other side of the bed, half so Sato could see and admire his body, and the other half so his dick could find some relief in the moist cavern of the other’s mouth. He grabbed a handful of soft, fluffy hair and yanked Sato harshly up off the bed. The inhale of air Sato took in at the sight of Daichi’s frame and leaking cock was enough for him, and then he stepped forward and pushed the head of his erection forcefully against plump, pink lips, pressing hard until Sato opened his mouth to accept Daichi’s thick member inside. 

He fisted his hands into Sato’s hair and yanked the other’s head forward, reveling in the choked sounds and coughs as he shoved himself fully down Sato’s tight throat. He didn’t give him any reprieve either, thrusting hard in and out. But Sato was used to this kind of treatment, loved it, if the eyes he was making up at Daichi were any indication, and though Daichi liked to think that he was one of the thickest Sato had ever taken in his mouth, he soon adjusted and let the dark haired male pound relentlessly into the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue harshly against Daichi’s dick, ribbed with dermal implants underneath his skin, and Sato sucked greedily. The face Sato was making might send Daichi to an early grave.

He released one hand from Sato’s hair and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, which buried and unburied itself repeatedly in Daichi’s thick patch of hair. He always kept it well groomed, but Sato’s small nose still disappeared inside it when his bottom lip pressed against Daichi’s balls. Sato glanced up with hungry eyes when he felt Daichi’s rough fingers against his nose, and the dominant male pinched hard down on Sato’s nostrils. Amber eyes went wide as Sato tried to suck at the air, but his throat only worked itself over the cock stuffed deep inside, his oxygen supply cut off for a tantalizing twenty seconds. When Sato’s jaw went a little slack and his eyes rolled up, Daichi knew to release and let him breathe. A small tear appeared in Sato’s tear duct, but soon enough, his lids fluttered open and he was begging Daichi for more with his eyes and cute little sounds. Daichi complied, each time forcing Sato to go without air for a little bit longer.

“That’s enough,” Daichi declared when he felt like he might cum from the suction and friction on his dick, harshly pulling out of Sato’s dripping mouth. Sato panted and gasped at the air, his voice strained from the throat fucking and lack of air, his skin flushed a beautiful red that complimented the bound rope. Daichi gave one swipe of the other male’s wetted lips before letting his head drop back down to the mattress with the release of his hair and moving back around the bed to Sato’s ass. 

Sato’s voice was calling to him, strained and rough but begging for Daichi to fuck him please, and fuck him good. “I need you,” Sato mewled desperately. The dark haired boy was nothing if not generous, and he pushed in the tip of his index finger around the edge of the butt plug, rolling it around just inside the rim of Sato’s asshole. Sato reduced to a whimpering mess, Daichi continued for a few more loops around the edge of the plug before grabbing it and pulling it out. A gaping hole greeted him, and he could hear the droning hum of four vibrators from inside. 

“Please,” a meek voice begged again, and Daichi climb up onto the mattress to line himself up with the twitching opening after donning a condom he’d grabbed earlier from the stash by the door. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked with a loud smack to those perfectly rounded cheeks. Sato responded with a needy mewl and by grinding back against Daichi’s throbbing dick; they both groaned at the feeling. Daichi didn’t have much self control left at this point to hold back any longer, so he pressed his tip against Sato’s entrance and pushed in deep in one quick, hard thrust. 

Being inside Sato like this felt like melting. Tight walls quivered around him and the head of his dick was rubbing pleasantly against one of the vibrators, pushing the whole lot in a little deeper. Wow, this felt fucking fantastic, Daichi thought as he grabbed at the rope binding Sato’s arms, curling two fingers underneath it and using it to hold the other in place. His other hand was placed against the smaller male’s hip bone, and soon he was moving, pulling almost completely out before violently thrusting back inside the warm cavern. 

Sato was crooning at this point, begging for release, crying from the vibrators and Daichi inside his ass, wrecking his body, but Daichi didn’t slow down or stop, only going harder as he began to feel his orgasm looming over him, until Sato was wailing as he came hard, squeezing himself tight around Daichi’s swollen dick until Daichi was also cumming. 

Daichi pulled out slowly as he grew smaller, removing the condom carefully to toss away. Sato sank down to the mattress, all of his strength gone, and yelped loudly when his oversensitive member, still wrapped in the cuff, pressed against the mattress. 

“Ah, let me-“ Daichi began, his tone tender and worried, but Sato batted his hand away. His face screwed up a little and he grunted as he maneuvered his body to fall to his side. 

“Your time’s up, you can just leave.” His tone was suddenly detached, and Daichi blinked at the change. He knew this was mostly just an act and that he _had_ just paid this man for sex, but in the back of his mind he had begun to imagine that Sato would let him be gentle to him afterwards, as if they were lovers or something. _God, how foolish_ , Daichi thought with a pang as he turned away, his face falling, and gathered his discarded clothes. 

Daichi didn’t dare to glance even once more at Sato, feeling he might just wrap the other in a bear hug and beg to stay forever if he did. He rushed out, stomach sinking down to his pit in the midst of the bliss still hazing in his mind; he almost missed the soft whisper of, “Come back and see me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it only gets better (or worse ;)) from here on. I meant for this to be a short fic but it’s turned into one with multiple chapters, sooo...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! I love hearing your feedback and comments <3


	2. Daddy

Daichi spent the next two weeks with Sato living in his head space. He could barely focus on his work, his mind constantly drifting, and he would have to chide himself and remind himself that he was strictly forbidden from falling in love with a porn star and sex shop worker. But a small voice in the back of his head warned him that it was already far too late. He’d been long gone the moment he touched Sato’s baby soft skin. 

And so he found himself back at the kink club, standing before the girl at the front desk; whose name was Kiyoko, he learned that day. 

“Back for more?” she asked him slyly, and he nodded stiffly. In his mind, he was still rebuking himself for being so weak to temptation. What exactly was he expecting from this? He wasn’t sure, but all he knew was that he wanted to hear Sato’s voice again, touch his body, or he would go insane soon. 

“Unfortunately, he’s not working today,” Kiyoko said, her eyes watching him, searching deep into his soul like she already knew all of his secrets. He didn’t doubt he was something of an open book with the way she had easily guessed why he was here.

He grunted at her, though it wasn’t her fault, but he couldn’t help feeling deeply disappointed. He’d waited so long... 

“When-“ he began to ask, but she shook her head.

“I can’t give out his schedule, unfortunately. Company policy.” But she was grinning as she bent down to write something on the back of a business card. “Just kept trying,” she told him with a smirk as she handed him the card and shoo’ed him out the shop with her hand, her eyes twinkling.

Once outside, he glanced down and his heart soared, which he immediately admonished himself for - it was a vicious cycle - but he couldn’t keep the pep out of his step as he made his way back to the train station.

In his hand, in neat handwriting, was Sota’s schedule for the next week.

x

The entirety of the next day, Daichi was a hot, fidgety mess. Even his work mates tossed him concerned looks. Asahi stepped over to him during a down time, wiping off his greasy hands from the car he’d been working on, before slapping a large palm against Daichi’s back. 

“What’s going on, my man?” Asahi said with a lopsided grin. Asahi was usually shy and reserved, but the two had known each other since their high school days, and Asahi was more relaxed around the dark haired male than anyone else. 

Asahi was also one of the ones who knew about his proclivities and had been one of the friends who’d urged him to get certain piercings. Asahi was also very aware of Daichi’s visit to Sato’s club; after all, Asahi had been the one to tell him about it. For a moment, Daichi wondered how Asahi had found out about the place and about Sato, but he wasn’t about to ask here in the shop. 

Dark eyes turned up towards Asahi and one glance was all it took for the taller male to give a short, knowing chuckle. 

“You were right,” Daichi sneered a little, feeling grumpy that he was so easy to read, that Asahi knew him so well. “He was there.”

“And you’re going back?” 

“Yeah,” Daichi grumbled, trying to keep the blush off his cheeks. “Tonight.”

“Ho, ho!” was all Asahi commented softly, giving another pat to the other’s back before sauntering off when someone across the shop called his name. 

Daichi was thankful that Asahi was a man of few words, and was not one to tease relentlessly. 

He simply wished now that the day would fly by faster. 

x

“Wow, it’s almost like you knew when he’d be working,” Kiyoko said dryly, but the small lift of her lips in the corner gave her away. “You psychic or something?”

“Yeah,” Daichi responded, trying to hide his elation as Kiyoko slid the key across the desk to his sweating hands. He was very nervous; he wondered if Sato would remember him, would be happy to see him back. 

He mentally berated himself. _Don’t get carried away._ But he really couldn’t help it.

The room was the same as last time; only the toys had moved around a little. He let out a controlled sigh as he paced to the center of the room, wringing his hands and begging himself not to look so nervous. He’d paid for another three hours, and it was the last of his spendable income for the next week. But it was gonna be worth it; a thrill shot up Daichi’s spine. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the same coy voice he heard every night in his dreams called out again, tinkling like a small bell, and Daichi turned towards him. Sato’s eyes landed on his face and recognition flared on his face, a small “Oh,” escaping from between his pink lips, before he tapped it down behind a professional smile. 

He cleared his throat softly. “Welcome back.” A coquettish smile appeared on his lips and Daichi knew Sato was back in work mode, seduction dripping off his limbs as he sauntered forward. But there was something different; Sato’s eyes shone a little brighter, his gaze a little fonder. But maybe Daichi was just projecting and imagining what he wanted to see in those golden eyes. 

“Good to be back,” Daichi purred, his confidence rising to the surface as his flip switched on. The fact that he had been nervous at all before this, because of Sato, spoke volumes about how deep in the shit Daichi was for this little devil. 

“Couldn’t stay away?” Sato murmured back, fingers tracing against the dips amidst Daichi’s chest muscles. Daichi flexed a little and saw Sato grin, eyes glimmering with want. 

“Couldn’t get you out of my head.” Daichi could flirt with the best of them, and it was so easy with Sato, even though his heart was racing so much. His heart had never beat this hard before. Even his 6 foot 5 ex of five months hadn’t made his palms this sweaty. Even though the mere touch of Sato’s fingers on his body was enough to send his head into a tail spin with his dick following straight after, his alpha male attitude never slipped. 

“What will it be today?” Sato purred straight into the shell of Daichi’s ear, the sound shooting a direct line to his heart. 

“Why don’t you-“ Daichi paused, trying to regain the composure in his voice, “make me feel good today.”

“Is that what you wish for, Master?” Sato called flirtatiously, still hot at his ear. Daichi knew the title was supposed to make him feel something, but he was getting more stimulation from the other’s voice in his ear. He had a better idea- it was something he’d never voice to anyone else, something that he’d only witnessed once in an obscure porno that he ended up really enjoying, but he figured Sato had been around the block a few times to not think it too strange. 

“Yes.” He gripped Sato’s elbow and leaned forward, lips brushing against the hollow of Sato’s ear. This close, he could smell the other’s shampoo. He took a deep inhale before whispering roughly, “but call me Daddy.”

He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other and then a low hum of pleasure. “Ohh, if that’s what you wish for,” Sato moaned, voice oozing lust, “Daddy.”

Daichi nearly yelped at the sound of it, the way Sato said it, clipped and loaded with sexual tension. His hot and heavy breath was also doing wonders against Daichi’s cheek. 

“Please wait for me on the bed,” the fair haired male told him, his voice soft and submissive. 

Daichi moved away a little reluctantly from Sato’s heat, but quickly discarded his clothing as he moved to the bed. He got himself comfortable as Sato disappeared into a side room for a brief moment, the one he always came from when he entered and left again. Daichi watched himself grow harder and harder out of the corner of his eye as he tried to imagine what Sato had planned. 

It didn’t take too long; soon Sato emerged again, and Daichi’s heart slammed into his throat. 

A tight corset squeezed around the other’s waist, the dark silky fabric contrasting beautifully with pale, smooth skin. Daichi could see pert nipples, buds a lovely pink color, and the dermal piercings on Sato’s hips perfectly in this get-up. Below the slim hips, a see-through thong that left _very_ little to the imagination hugged over his for-now flaccid dick, and to it were attached black straps leading down to fine mesh thigh-high socks. As Sato sauntered closer, very aware of Daichi’s lustful gaze on him, Daichi could see the dark outline of a cock ring around the base of his dick. There was probably no way Sato could get hard, or have a wet orgasm this way, and even though he wanted to feel the other cum all over him, the knowledge thrilled him and made his dick twitch harshly. 

He knew better than to verbally compliment, instead opting for a stern, “Get your ass over here.”

Sato obeyed immediately, climbing over Daichi so his legs hooked around either side of Daichi’s stomach, his butt pressed firmly against his abdomen. Dark hooded eyes dragged over Sato’s slim frame as his hands roamed sensually over Daichi’s tight upper body. He hummed happily in his throat, eyes giddy, and he murmured, “I’ll take care of you good tonight, Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby.” Sato quivered a little at Daichi’s deepened voice, and Daichi spread his arms to indicate he wasn’t going to move one bit; Sato would have to do all the work tonight. A shy grin crept to Sato’s lips, his eyes revealing how much he truly enjoyed this thought, excitement very clear as he began silently exploring Daichi’s body with the pads of his fingers. 

After a while, Daichi was having withdrawals from not hearing Sato’s voice, so he commanded lowly, “Be more vocal. I wanna hear you moan, baby.”

“Mm,” Sato hummed in response, and soon he was rambling all kinds of compliments and sexy sounds. 

“Daddy, your body is so firm and big. It feels so good underneath my hands.” His voice was soft and small, meant to make him sound younger, more feminine, and his eyes flicked up to Daichi’s as he asked, “Can I lick you, Daddy?”

Daichi gave a short nod and he watched as soft, pink lips got licked over by a hot, red tongue. “Mm.”

Sato bent down and soon he was mouthing at Daichi’s skin, tongue darting out for little tastes of him, and Daichi had to hold back his happy murmurs, choosing dead silence so he could listen to the lewd sounds the smaller male was making. 

“Mm, Daddy, you taste so good,” Sato whispered against Daichi’s shoulder, his breath hot against cool, licked skin. He licked and nibbled some more before moving slowly to Daichi’s thick neck. A hand wrapped around half of Daichi’s bicep and he squeezed, nails digging into firm muscle. He giggled happily when Daichi flexed. “Ooh,” he crooned into the crook of Daichi’s neck. 

It was slow and tantalizing, and Daichi’s dick was screaming by the time Sato had tasted all of his upper body. 

“Come on, baby, why don’t you mind my lower half too.” He tried to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Hips began to wiggle, clothed balls dragging down Daichi’s stomach as Sato maneuvered his body lower, positioning himself on his knees between the taller male’s thighs, bending down while trailing lazy fingers over the expanse of Daichi’s chest and abs, along his dark happy trail, fingers burying into Daichi’s patch of hair at the base of his erection, careful not to touch it, skirting around it teasingly instead. 

“Mm, come on,” Daichi groaned as he watched it all with half-lidded eyes, his breath coming in short gasps and pants, and Sato shot him the most shit-eating grin as he admired Daichi’s thick dick. 

Sato pressed his lips softly against Daichi’s shaft and hummed again; the vibrations traveled over Sato’s pout and down Daichi’s erection. His fist clenched a little as he tried to keep his calm composure. Inside he was a raging mess of hormones and lust.

“Mm, Daddy, you’re so _big_. Can I taste you?”

“God, yes,” Daichi managed to croak out, his dick twitching towards Sato’s wetted mouth. 

Hot breath spilled over him and soon Sato was wet and hot around the tip of his throbbing cock. He let out a short sigh of relief, which was quickly swallowed by a gasp as a hot tongue lapped over the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck,” he groaned out as his eyes slammed shut at the sensation, Sato making quick work of him as he swallowed him whole, head bobbing and lips vibrating pleasantly as his moans grew hotter and heavier. When Daichi peeked out again through a slit in his lids, he saw that Sato had his plump ass in the air, his hips dancing, and he could tell the other was getting just as restless and needy as him. After about ten minutes, Daichi grabbed at a clump of soft locks and gently pulled Sato off of him. 

“I wanna cum inside your ass, not your mouth,” he whispered tersely. Sato looked so wrecked, and Daichi wondered what it felt like to be denied not only an orgasm but your own erection. He shivered at the thought. “Take your panties off, I wanna see your dick.”

Sato moaned like he was close to ecstasy as he peeled his tiny undies off and clambered back to Daichi’s torso. Reaching behind, his torso stretching beautifully with his reach, he began to maneuver something behind him, and with a shiver down his spine, Daichi realized there had been a butt plug in the other’s ass this whole time. 

It left him with a loud, wet pop and he tossed it somewhere out of sight, his ass already prepped to swallow Daichi’s cock. “Fuck,” Daichi cursed again, this time barely a whisper. 

As Sato leaned over Daichi to grab something behind his head, Daichi was presented with the perfect opportunity to mouth at a pretty, pink nipple. Daichi pushed his head up a little and licked at the pert nub, enjoying the shiver it gave Sato. As he gave it a few tender little kisses, he heard the beginnings of Sato’s disapproval at his too-close-to-lover-like actions, but he fully enclosed the nipple in his mouth before real words could form, nibbling a little at sensitive skin, enjoying the clink the barbell piercing made against his teeth. Sato’s body jerked against him before he could react and push away. Daichi glanced up at Sato through thick, dark lashes; Sato’s face was set in a slight frown, though his eyes looked more torn and confused than angry. Daichi wondered if he had had gotten a little too comfortable and confident, was showing his true feelings too much, causing Sato’s discomfort. He may have toed over the line that Sato had drawn in the sand and was trying to protect, as fragile as it was, that separated a paying customer from anything resembling a real loving connection.

Daichi mouthed an apology, more for Sato’s sake than any actual regret, but the other just silently handed him the condom he’d reached to grab. 

When Sato spoke again a few minutes later, his frown gone and dark eyes watching the other, Daichi knew the other male was back in control; the seductress was back. _Ever the professional_ , he thought a little sadly, but he didn’t let the gloom linger. Using his teeth, he tore open the condom wrapper and handed it back off to Sato, who skillfully rolled it onto Daichi blindly behind his back. 

“Ready, Daddy?” Sato whispered, his voice a little lower, less of that fake acting he’d been using before, and Daichi trembled at the sound of it ringing in his ears. He tried desperately not to read into why Sato’d suddenly dropped his act. It’s probably just to set the atmosphere for what was coming next. 

Sitting up on his knees, warm fingertips pressing against Daichi’s breast bone to steady himself, Sato reached behind and fisted Daichi’s erection, lining him up with only the sheer amount of practice he’d had to guide him. Sato’s skills were proven when he sank down onto Daichi on the first try, with no fumbling to match tip to entrance. 

Inside Sato was even better than Daichi remembered or had ever recalled it being in the weeks after their first time. He shuddered at the sensations of the silver haired male’s tight cavern and his shivering walls. Small whimpers dripped from Sato’s swollen lips and Daichi wanted to taste those sounds, but he knew that was never going to be an option. So he simply laid still, letting Sato control the rhythm and how deep he sank in with skilled hip rolls, feeling content enough with just feel and hear it all happen above him. He tried to keep his mind from drifting to places that were a little too _tender_ ; it would do his heart no good to imagine scenarios where he could see Sato outside of this club, take him on a date, hold his hand and kiss his lips, until Sato fell in love with him. He shut down his mind and tried to simply enjoy.

Sato began breathing harder and Daichi cracked his eyes open. Warm amber irises met his, and he swore he read emotions there that his brain told him were just his imagination, but his heart wanted to believe. It was definitely not his imagination how wrecked Sato looked, however, how much he looked like he was really enjoying this. He looked beautiful, riding atop Daichi like this, and Daichi felt an itch in his fingers to touch and caress pale skin.

He knew he shouldn’t; he’d already screwed up once today, but that didn’t stop his hand from moving on its own. With two fingers, he gave a soft stroke to the top of Sato’s lithe thigh. His fingers ran down and lingered for just a moment, though not long enough for Sato to rebuke or swat him away. But even if he’d lingered longer, Sato made no move to do either of those things, his eyes simply fluttering shut for a brief moment, and Daichi pretended for a fleeting moment that Sato had craved the touch, had wanted it too. 

He dropped his hand just a little bit away, but still close beside Sato’s right knee, close enough to touch if he just moved his finger over the tiniest bit; Sato said nothing of the moment before. Daichi felt like a teenager as he stared openly at Sato, whose eyes were still shut; he took the moment to study the other’s details, to flirt a little with an unaware Sato. The moment didn’t last long, though; his eyes stayed closed for only a beat longer. When they snapped back open, they were filled with a slowly building fire. 

Daichi felt locked in place by those intense eyes, his dick throbbing harshly inside Sato; he had to drag his gaze away. Looking down, he noted that Sato was still flaccid due to the ring at the base of his cock, blocking blood flow. 

“Take it off,” Daichi murmured, eyes staying on Sato’s lower half. “I wanna see you hard, wanna see your dick bouncing against your stomach as you ride me hard.” He breathed out with a long expel of words and inhaled deeply. The air smelled of Sato and lust and sex; he unconsciously licked his lips, as if he could taste their desires in the air.

Sato rolled the ring off and, almost as if watching a tightly wrapped piece of paper unfurl after it was let loose, life sprung to his limp dick. Daichi felt walls squeeze around him as Sato rocked a little, savoring the feel of Daichi’s thickness inside him as his cock bloomed beautifully. The harsh red line at the base where the ring had been stood gorgeous in stark contrast to the rest of Sato’s pale skin. 

Huffing and moaning lightly, Sato began to pick up speed, and soon there was only the sounds of slapping skin and Sato’s voice. Sato’s ass smacked hard against Daichi’s hips and his dick snapped up and down like a trapped bouncy ball between two walls, Sato’s stomach and then Daichi’s and back again, over and over, flying majestically with the fast pace Sato set. 

Mewls and sweet cries fell from Sato’s mouth, and Daichi has to dig his nails into the palms of his hands and bite his lip to try to stave off his impending orgasm. It was building quickly, but he refused to cum until Sato was right there at the edge with him. 

“Baby, baby,” Daichi was begging, gasping softly between each repeat of the word, and Sato was equally calling out “Daddy, Daddy!” with the same gasping and desperation. 

“Daddy, I’m so close! Your big cock is gonna make me cum so hard!” Sato cried as he began peaking over the edge of the mountain, and Daichi was right there with him, grunting as Sato squeezed and wrung him out, as if he was pulling the orgasm out of Daichi by sheer force with only his ass. 

“Then cum!” Daichi screamed, very uncharacteristically, sounding angrier than he was, but it seemed to be just what Sato needed as he hiccuped and cried out loudly, white semen spurting in an astonishing fountain of spray out and over Daichi’s stomach and pecs. A small drop even landed on his lips, and he licked it up before Sato opened his eyes again, letting the taste linger on his tongue before swallowing. His own orgasm came then, seconds after Sato’s, as Sato’s walls squeezed and quivered beautifully. A small gasp of relief left his mouth as he dropped in a free fall off the cliff he’d been teetering on for far too long. 

“Ah, fuck.” This time it was Sato who cursed softly. He gave one last shivering groan before pulling off of Daichi, who wished he would have stayed seated for just a bit longer. 

Red splotches from the exertion marred Sato’s pristine skin, which shone with a light sheen of sweat that Daichi wanted so badly to lick and taste. He wished he could grab Sato for a post-coital cuddle, wished he could ask Sato to lean on him as they enjoyed the heavy haze that came after such great sex. But it was all impossible, so he just lay limp, his arms aching to hold, fingers tingling to touch, and tried to think only of the amazing sex. 

He was shocked by a soft hand trailing over his abdomen, but it was gone before he could open his eyes, and he felt his sex-addled brain had mostly likely conjured the feeling up, because Sato was turning away and gathering his undies. But there was a slight blush to his round cheeks, and Daichi was pretty sure it wasn’t from their exercising. 

“There’s still some time,” Sato told him. 

Daichi was at a loss as to what he could do with the remaining time if cuddling was not on the menu.

“I came all over you, Daddy, I’m sorry. I can clean yo-“ Sato’s act was back, but his voice stopped abruptly. He was facing away from Daichi, so the dark haired male couldn’t see his expression. But he heard a weary sigh resound, almost sounding sad and hollow, before Sato continued in his normal voice, “There’s a shower if you wanna clean up before you go.”

He didn’t glance back at Daichi, who couldn’t move, not until he heard a softly whispered, “Sorry,” and suddenly he was off the bed and grabbing at Sato’s thin arm. It was the sadness and resignation in that one word that had spurred him to action.

“Hey!” he called, probably a little too loud, but he was panicking, his mind scrambling for the reasons for those emotions in that one word, for the looks and fleeting moments that had stirred at Daichi’s heart tonight. His heart was telling him that something was wrong, his gut screaming that he should fix it and make this person happy again. 

This person he had fallen for so hard... There was no longer any use denying it. It was already far too late. 

Daichi’s whole hand could wrap around the slim wrist in his grasp and suddenly Sato no longer seemed like the larger-than-life character he portrayed on the screen and in this room. 

“Hey,” Daichi called again, this time his voice softer. Sato still had his back turned, but his shoulders were hunched over and Daichi detected the slightest tremor in them. He wanted to hug the small frame, which looked even smaller now, and suddenly he saw Sato for who he really was, beneath the exterior shell he put on. He could see the weight on the small male’s shoulders, wished more than anything that he could take it, ease the strain, but he simply stood rooted.

“I’m sorry,” Sato whispered after a long time, his voice trying hard to stay composed but losing the battle. “I don’t know- This is so unprofessional and I’m ruining your illusions, I don’t know what’s happening to me, I-“ 

Daichi felt that Sato was quickly unraveling, so he yanked at his arm to bring him closer, stopping him just before Sato would be forced to fall against his chest; he stood with his feet facing more towards Daichi now but his face harshly turned away, still trying to hide. The rough movement had only paused Sato’s spray of words for a moment, and soon he started up again, only a little slower and sadder this time. 

“This has never happened to me before. Something about you- I’m sorry, if you’ll release me, I’ll just go-“

“Look at me,” Daichi interrupted. His tone was strict and flat, but he was frustrated from not being able to hug and hold and soothe and at a complete loss by it, so he was opting for forcing Sato to receive his feelings via words.

Sato shook his head, one small shake, almost imperceptible. 

“Look at me, Sato,” Daichi whispered. It was the first time he had spoken the name, and it seemed to jar the other. His head jerked around a little and Daichi saw the track marks of silent tears on flushed cheeks, his eyes locking with Sato’s as he gazed at him sideways.

“Don’t,” Sato whispered harshly as Daichi began to open his mouth again. His face froze over for a moment in sheer panic; the look was gone after a moment, but the fear dwelling deep in amber eyes remained. It wasn’t fear of Daichi, though. More like fear of... himself, of emotions. Daichi didn’t understand. 

“Please don’t,” Sato whispered quietly, his voice betraying how broken he was. “I don’t know why, but you- something about you is chipping away at everything I’ve built over the years, to protect myself, to become a person people want to see, and I can’t- I need you to stop.”

“I’m not-“ Daichi began, because he really didn’t know what he was doing.

“Yeah,” was all the response he got, like the fair-skinned boy knew all too well that Daichi wasn’t doing anything on purpose, the tone defeated, before Sato stalked off to his closet. “I’m sorry. I’m going to go collect myself. Please forget this happened. I’ll call Kiyoko to tell her to refund you; don’t feel obligated to come back. Especially not if you’re thinking you can fix me.”

He paused, hand on the door way. 

“Please don’t try to fix me.”

And with those words, Sato left Daichi behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. I changed some things about Sato’s demeanor and reactions in the second read-through, and I hope everything came out concise and understandable? /sweats
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I love reading everyone’s reactions to my fics! <3


	3. Tender

True to his word, Sato had called and Kiyoko tried to return his money, but Daichi had just shaken his head wearily. 

“If he won’t take it, just think of it as a really good tip for yourself. Sorry,” he told the girl before departing. He wondered why he felt so broken and defeated every time he left here. 

But still he came back. With his new paycheck burning a hole in his pocket and his heart burning a hole on his sleeve, he came back to the shop and asked to see Sato. 

Kiyoko eyed him and Daichi wondered if Sato had ordered Kiyoko not to let him in again, but soon she just sighed and shook her head, handing over the key and accepting his money for the three hours. “Be gentle, yeah.”

“If I knew how, I would have been doing so from the start.” _If Sato would let me be gentle to him._

Sato’s eyes had flickered that first time Daichi was back. He’d had his eyes on the other door waiting for Sato to walk in, and had caught the look in his eyes before Sato could put on his perfectly poised face, the look that begged to know why Daichi was back, why he hadn’t fled yet. 

Every week he came, he would try and do something, a tender, lingering touch, a soft kiss to hands or shoulders, and every week he tried to let them last a little longer. But inevitably, Sato would gently push him away; every week, however, his push had a little less force and motivation behind it, every week Sato let him linger a little longer. 

Daichi’s heart was still heavy, always heavy when he left, and he wondered if he was doing any sort of good, or if this was a derailed train just waiting to slam to a stop against the ground. But he didn’t let it stop him, because he craved Sato something fiercely and it was harder to be apart than it was to leave. He wasn’t trying to fix Sato, he was just trying to love him.

He had gone four weeks in a row, but now he was out of funds, he needed food, and his rent was due, and he couldn’t make it back for almost three weeks. Every night he spent restlessly, masturbating to his memories of Sato because watching the videos with him now felt so very fake, especially since he’d seen the real person behind the facade. So he tried his hardest to recall how Sato sounded and smelled, how soft his skin was and how tender his lips when they graced his skin. It was barely enough, but he suffered through until the next paycheck, and finally he could afford an hour. 

“I’m back,” he told Kiyoko as he stepped inside, and she looked almost like she’d seen a ghost. 

“Good,” was all she muttered as she hastily handed him the key and waved him back.

“The money-!” he called, but she was pushing him through the curtain and giving him momentum to move down the hall. 

“Just go!” her tone exasperated. 

He wondered what had happened while he was away. 

The room was exactly the same, as always, but there was something off. A heaviness hung in the air and Daichi couldn’t put his finger on the uneasy feeling it gave him. He glanced around until his eyes settled restlessly on the door Sato always emerged from. 

“Sato,” he called out gently, a little too soft at first, and then again, a little louder. 

Not a second later, there were hurried, pounding footsteps and the door to his right flew open. There he stood, his beauty, the man of his dreams and every waking moment. Relief and joy flooded through Daichi’s body at the sight of that beautiful angel, dressed only in a white silky bathrobe. 

But Sato didn’t give him enough time to really look; he was bounding towards the other on quick legs. Soon there were arms around his neck and a wet sensation touched his lips, igniting a fire.

Sato’s lips pressed hard against Daichi’s, Daichi stunned for a long moment, until the other began to move, to lick and taste and suck on Daichi. His mind went blank as he tried to wrap his head around it all, but the sensation of Sato’s lips finally on his was far too exhilarating for his brain to handle, so he opted for simply kissing back. 

A soft clink resounded in his mouth as Sato dove his tongue in, and Daichi had a startling revelation that the other male had a tongue piercing. Daichi wondered how he’d missed that after all of the blow jobs he’d received, but the revelation sent a rush down his spine and he licked at the thick muscle invading his mouth, wrapping his own around it, playing a little with the stud and tasting all of Sato. 

Sato pulled back way too soon. He wiped at his mouth, more to regain his composure than to remove the trances of Daichi there, and gave a small smile.

“Missed you,” he muttered a little shyly. There was something deeper hidden in those words, but Daichi didn’t have time to dwell on it before his face molded back to his usual confident grin. “Did you miss me?” he coo’ed up at the taller male.

Daichi was flushed red, and he had to swallow past a lump in his throat. He simply nodded in response, not trusting his voice to answer properly. 

“What shall we do today?” Sato called in a sing-song voice. He took one of Daichi’s hands in his and pushed it inside his robe, to his chest. Daichi could feel lace beneath his fingertips and he tried to pull his mind back from that reeling kiss. 

“Do?” he asked dumbly. 

“Yeah. Hopefully me,” Sato chuckled. The stark contrast between the Sato who had greeted him with a frantic kiss and the coy one now made it feel like he’d encountered two different people. 

Sato tugged Daichi towards the bed. There was something hiding behind those amber eyes that Daichi wanted to reveal, but he couldn’t figure out how as he let himself be led to sit on the mattress. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, tell me what you need.”

Something about Sato’s words made Daichi’s stomach drop. He was rambling a little, and suddenly Daichi felt like maybe the other was very close to coming unhinged, and he was plastering his usual facade over it to keep it all from cracking and overflowing. He couldn’t bear it. He stopped Sato’s words with a finger to his lips. 

“Whatever I want? You’ll let me do whatever I want?”

Sato looked like he wanted to clear up the confusion that that wasn’t what he had said, but Daichi’s finger stopped him, and he simply nodded. 

“Don’t say no tonight. You’ll let me do what I want?” Daichi pressed.

A look of confusion crossed those beautiful features and he shrugged in baffled compliance. 

“Say yes,” Daichi ordered as he removed his finger. 

“Yes, of course.” A chuckle, and then, “it’s you’re mone-“

Daichi cut him off. He didn’t want to be reminded that he was paying for this. 

“I’m gonna kiss you again.”

Sato’s eyes went a little wide and he began to shake his head, but then the look in Daichi’s dark eyes reminded him that he’d said he wouldn’t say no. “Okay.” He tried to laugh it off a little, but it fell short when the other leaned in with his wide frame and captured soft pink lips with his own. 

The kiss was sweeter than their first, lasting longer, drawn out. Sato was fidgeting a minute into it, and Daichi stilled his nervous body with gentle hands. He pulled Sato closer to him, slowly began to disrobe him so he could lavish his touch on that soft, pliant skin. 

“Wai-“ Sato began to object, his body going rigid as Daichi pulled him out of his safe zone with gentle caresses. 

“Say yes, Sato,” Daichi simply whispered. 

Slowly, the other relented, though his body was still stiff with fear.

Soft kisses began to trail down a fragile neck, jutting collarbones, and taut pectorals. Down over a fluttering rib cage and trembling stomach. Down to Sato’s crotch, where he was hiding himself between pinched-together legs. Daichi pried them open with intoxicating kisses and gently prying fingers. 

Sato seemed very aware and highly confused by everything that was happening as he parted his legs a little and Daichi moved to kiss his soft length. 

“Are you gonna-?” Sato began to ask incredulously, but his words were inhaled by a sharp gasp as Daichi licked tenderly as sensitive skin. His legs parted more without his express permission. 

Daichi’s tongue flicked over the Prince Albert at the tip first and then lovingly over each nub lining along the underside of Sato’s shaft, which grew harder with each flick of the tongue and hot breath. 

Sato shuddered and fisted at Daichi’s short black hair. “Why are you being so gentle?” Sato cried out desperately. “I don’t want-“

“Just say yes.” Daichi was beginning to sound like a broken record, but he kept repeating it. Sato didn’t say anything else as Daichi took the head of his dick into his mouth. 

Only a small gasp and barely-there moans could be heard. The grip on the back of Daichi’s hair loosened a little, but Sato’s hands still remained tangled in his hair, and Daichi loved the feeling. 

Slowly, tantalizingly, he worked his mouth farther down, taking Sato in deeper bit by bit. Once in a while, Sato’s hand would clench and there would be a soft tug at the dark hair follicles, but Daichi would just hum and wait for the tiniest moan to spill down to his ears. He knew Sato was holding back, because he’d always been way more vocal, even if sometimes they were a little amped up for his benefit. He wished the fair-skinned boy would be a little louder, but at the same time, the tiny sounds were so beautiful and perfect, because they were just for him, not an act or a performance, something only he was allowed to hear. 

He spent a long time licking and sucking on Sato’s now completely stiff cock. At some point he had wrapped his arms around the underside of Sato’s ass cheeks and lifted the other onto the bed with him, Sato’s knees resting between Daichi’s folded legs. His mouth had grown sore and numb halfway through, but he’d refused to stop: he was addicted to the smallest little gasps and moans, and Sato tasted so good, his pre-cum beading up ferociously to tell Daichi he was really feeling it. He loved the feel of the various piercings as he rolled his tongue over them again and again. He was overwhelmed with how perfect and beautiful this silver-haired creature was. 

Slowly he pulled off, giving one final parting kiss to the tip, licking up one last drop of pre-cum.

AlSato dropped to his butt, strength leaving his limbs, and amber eyes met dark ones. Questions brewed behind his gaze, begging to know why Daichi was doing this, why was he being so sweet, but when Daichi refused to answer, Sato simply said softly, “That was really good.” And then, “thank you.”

After another moment of them sitting with eyes locked, Sato moved to rise to his knees again, reaching an arm behind to begin prepping himself for Daichi’s entry, and Daichi stood to peruse the table of sex toys until he found just what he wished for. Usually he wouldn’t opt for something like this during a sweet moment like now, but Daichi also knew Sato enough to know that without it, he’d vibrate out of his skin from the giant departure from his normal comfort zone. But Daichi was determined to see his plan through. He’d already prepped himself while Sato wasn’t looking during the blow job.

When he found just the perfect thing, he grabbed it in his hand and made his way back to the bed, crawling atop the mattress to sit behind Sato’s, who was bent over his lap, using one hand to spread his cheeks and the other to fingers himself. Daichi leaned over the small frame an peppered small kisses along his shoulders and back as Sato worked himself open. 

“Sit up,” Daichi whispered to him, guiding Sato to his hands and knees, not allowing any sounds of objection, but Sato only tried to offer up one. 

The sight of Sato with two fingers up his ass, his tight rim squeezing around his digits, went straight to his dick. It throbbed and trembled, but Daichi ignored it as he leaned forward. A slick tongue licked against Sato’s slim fingers where they met his ass. 

“Ahh!” the other crooned in surprise. His fingers pulled out from the shock and Daichi took the opportunity to swiftly replace them with his tongue. He hummed pleasantly as he lavved at Sato’s tight hole; he’s been dreaming of rimming the other for months. 

He buried his face deeper in, spreading butt cheeks with his rough, calloused hands, and reveled in the feelings of Sato bucking and pushing back against his mouth, hips shaking in want. Daichi pressed deeper inside Sato and he mewled as Daichi’s tongue moved past the bundle of nerves and into the warm depths of his ass. 

“F-fuck!” Sato whimpered, and when his shaking arms could no longer hold him up, he collapsed face first to the mattress, his ass beautifully presented to Daichi. As he continued to work the other over with his tongue, he began to rub soothingly at pale buttocks and slender hips. Sato was beautiful beyond words in every way; his hip bone jutted out just right and his skin was so milky and soft, every little mark Daichi left on it showed clearly. His voice was the stuff of dreams and the way his body trembled and shook was enough to send Daichi over the edge just by watching it. 

When he felt Sato was opened enough, with a little help from his fingers along the way, Daichi pulled back and leaned his cheek against Sato’s ass, praying his thoughts would be transferred by their skin-to-skin contact. 

Sato began to move to sit up, but Daichi pulled away and placed a steady hand on the small of the other’s back, shushing him softly. Sato glanced over his shoulder, eyes stormy, but he settled back into the mattress without a word. 

The pop of the cap of lube being opened rang around the room and he saw Sato’s hole twitch in anticipation. 

“Oh, yes, fuck me please,” Sato began to call, and it was like he was clinging to a rope at the end of a cliff, the last little bit before he would be at the end of the rope and tumble into the abyss of lovemaking and gentle intercourse. Daichi knew how far he was pulling the other out of his comfort zone, forcing him to break rules left and right, but Sato had started it first with that illegal kiss. A slow fire had been building for months, and those locked lips had stirred it up and now it was burning brightly inside his soul, consuming his doubts and rational thinking with desire. 

He lubbed up the vibrator he’d found. It was long, shaped more like the shaft of a penis than all the others, but had a flared base so it would stay in place during other activities. When it was perfectly slick, he held it up and began pressing the tip against Sato’s needy hole. Sweet sounds crooned up to Daichi’s ears. 

It took Sato a few minutes to realize that the thing entering him was actually not Daichi’s condom-covered dick, but something else. His sounds dropped off abruptly and he craned his neck back to see. 

“What are you-?” Sato was beginning to realize that maybe what Daichi had planned would force him to release the reaching hold he had on what was left of his safety rope; it had been quickly slipping from his grasp after he’d stepped a toe out and then been yanked out by the foot by Daichi, and his metaphorical fingers were straining to keep a hold on its end, but the rope was slippery and slipping quickly from his grasp, and he was warring between wanting to crawl back up the rope and put a stop to all of this and letting go, desperately flying into the unknown and letting Daichi do just what he wanted with him. His eyes showed his internal battle very clearly for Daichi to see. 

Daichi gave a soft kiss, trying to be reassuring, to let Sato know he could trust him, to let go and let him do; to just say yes. 

Sato whimpered, but a moment later, his shoulders dropped like his strings that had been holding him taut had been cut; his body went lax as he finally relinquished control and let go of his barely-there hold on the rope. Daichi caught him as he fell down into the unknown. 

With the plug snug inside Sato and turned on to a low setting, he guided his hips back down to the bed, gently laid Sato’s body down to the fluffy comforter, the skin of his back rubbing gently against the cool silk. Even though Sato had silently agreed to let Daichi do as he pleased, his eyes were still wide and stared over Daichi’s face. His mouth was pressed in a tight line. Daichi gave the other a sweet smile and leaned over to capture those tight lips with his own and slowly worked to loosen them up. It didn’t take too long, and soon Sato was curling his tongue around Daichi’s as the two savored each other. Sato gave a small happy hum. 

As they kissed, Daichi was moving his body to hover over Sato’s, lining his hole up with Sato’s standing erection. 

Most people took one look at Daichi and assumed him to be a constant top and dominant alpha male in the bedroom. It was true that he didn’t mind taking up this role, enjoyed it and craved it every once in a while, but his natural inclination was as a bottom. He’d been craving to take in Sato, let the other enter him, fuck him good, until he was reduced to a puddle underneath Sato’s hands; this was what he truly desired and wished for. He had thought many times to ask for it, but Sato had made it fairly clear that he always bottomed, knew nothing else. He was a little giddy to think of what the expression on Sato’s face would be. 

Sato’s eyes had closed at the beginning of their kiss, but they shot open now as Daichi pressed Sato’s dick inside his tight ass hole, his hand holding it gently and firmly as he guided the other inside himself. It had been a while since anything had entered him; he hadn’t slept with anyone since he’d started up with Sato. A flood of deep relief and the dam of his overflowing desire burst over his body as he sank fully down onto Sato. 

Sato was rendered utterly speechless as he watched it all happen, useless to stop it. He sucked in a harsh breath as Daichi’s ass cheeks pressed down to his hips and a startled sound clipped out of his throat. When he regained a little of his composure, he tried to push at Daichi’s body, his eyes flying up to the other’s face, eyes wide and petrified. The look there stopped his movements dead in their tracks. 

Daichi was completely blissed out, his face molded into the laziest smile; he looked like he’d just found paradise. Sato’s hands fell silent against the other’s hips, his eyes taking in the view of this broad, thick, beautiful man sitting atop him, taking his dick like it was everything he’d ever wanted and more. 

“What is this?” Sato croaked out. Daichi’s eyes opened and he looked down at the man below him with half-lidded eyes. A wetness was springing up at the corners of Sato’s eyes, and Daichi bent down to wipe away the tears with his thick fingers. 

“Sato,” Daichi whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his eye, over his birth mark, then to his cheek and tip of his nose. “Sato,” he murmured again, and he felt him shiver violently beneath him.

“No, what are you-“

Daichi’s eyes opened again and he moved his face a little bit away to watch Sato. Fear and confusion ran rampant behind his eyes. 

“Am I inside you?” Sato whispered with a trembling voice, as if he wasn’t acutely aware of the fact already. 

“Yeah,” Daichi sighed happily. “You’re inside me, Sato.”

“Don’t-“

Sato’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he fought against his emotions. 

“Don’t call me by that name when you’re taking my first time, when you’re letting me fuck you.” His voice broke on the last words and he struggled to get out the rest.

Daichi’s body went rigid and he sat up a little. “It’s your first-?” He hadn’t even considered the fact that Sato had only ever been fucked his whole life, had only ever taken.

The slight distance Daichi had brought between them when he’d moved away brought Sato back to the moment. Somewhere inside himself, something grew and overflowed, from an untapped well. As if all of the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place, he looked at Daichi and realized that this moment was exactly where he belonged; he belonged here with this man, belonged inside him. It was his destiny to be Daichi’s perfect top. It could have never been anyone else but Daichi to make him feel this way. He marveled at the foreign feelings of happiness and belonging bubbling up inside him. 

At the dawning of this revelation and this fresh new feeling of being in charge, Sato smiled sweetly and placed his pale hands against the tanned skin of Daichi’s thighs. 

“Daichi,” the silver-haired man whispered, his tone so soft and loving and gentle. The sound of it shocked Daichi’s eyes wide open. “My name is Sugawara Koushi.”

An unbidden tear slipped out of his eye as he grinned dumbly up at this wonderful dark-haired man that had pushed himself violently into his space and heart. 

“Please call me that.”

Daichi gaped down, speechless. He was still stuck on the fact that he’d unknowingly stolen the other’s virginity, hadn’t even thought to ask if it was okay, stupid, stupid Daichi. But now Daichi’s mind was stuck in another loop, skipping like a beautifully broken record on Sato’s real name. He felt like he himself was being stripped bare as the other man exposed himself wide open for Daichi to see. What was this feeling that was bubbling up, threatening to explode his heart, give him palpitations for life? 

“Sugawara...?” 

The name was whispered tentatively. He was still somehow thinking this was all a dream, or a trick, or a ploy of some kind, but the soft gasp and shudder he got from the slim body beneath him, the eyes gazing up underneath long silver lashes, told him he was very much awake, that it was real. 

“Sugawara,” he breathed again. 

“Yes,” Sato- no, Sugawara called back softly. “Hello, Daichi. Nice to meet you.” A quick self-deprecating smile flew across his features. “I hope the real me isn’t too disappointing.”

“No!” Daichi cried. He fell forward and wrapped his strong arms around Sugawara’s back, lifting his thin frame off the mattress a little to press it firmly against his broad chest. “Never!” He squeezed his eyes shut as they prickled with unshed tears. 

“You’re all I ever wanted,” Daichi breathed out, and he felt Suga shudder, a sob erupt from his throat and bubbling over Daichi’s back. “Thank you... Thank you.”

Arms wrapped around his back and nails dug desperately into his skin, as if Daichi would slip away is Sugawara couldn’t hold on to him. 

“Daichi,” the other sobbed. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

After a moment, after Suga had calmed a little again, Daichi whispered. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t know it was your first time-“

But Sugawara was shaking his head and pushing Daichi up to look him in the eyes. “I’m glad it was you,” he whispered with the most heart-achingly sweet smile. Taking one of Daichi’s hands, he placed it against his creamy white belly, near where they were connected. “Please guide me well. I want to do this well.”

His golden eyes swam with raw emotion and tears. Daichi could barely take the look in his eyes, the sweet smile he still had on his lips, the feeling of Suga deep inside him. He sank down to that pale chest and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

“Sugawara,” he breathed out. “Please fuck me. Please mess me up.”

“Yeah,” Suga whispered with a soft kiss to the crown of Daichi’s head.

They sat up until Daichi was in Sugawara’s lap, still cradled in his arms, and their lips locked again, desperately as Daichi began to roll his hips. Suga’s kiss stuttered and he pushed away with a rush of air out of his lungs. “Fuck, Daichi, this is so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Daichi whimpered as he picked up his pace, arms wrapping around Sugawara’s neck, hands tangling into soft, pale locks. He began panting and whining, Suga’s hands flirting over him, his hands grabbing at Daichi’s hips to help him move up and down, his own hips soon pushing up to meet Daichi’s downward thrusts, pushing himself in as deep as he could go. The vibrator up his own ass was stirring him on, stirring up his insides into a hot, tangled mess of gushing desire. The combined sensations were threatening to very quickly send him flying towards his orgasm. 

“Daichi!” Suga cried out, nails digging into tanned hips as his thrusting stuttered, his pace growing rougher. Daichi coo’ed at him encouragingly, squeezing around him just right, rolled his hips as Suga tried to breathe. Lips found his and he swallowed Sugawara’s next cry. 

“I’m gonna cum!” he managed to yelp into Daichi’s mouth, and he pulled back to sink his teeth into Daichi’s shoulder as the most violent orgasm he’d ever had shook him to his core. Daichi helped him ride it out, never ceasing the roll of his hips, as Suga spilled deep inside him. 

“Ah, fuck, Suga!” he crooned, and when Sugawara swelled a little and gave one final spurt inside him, he too was over the edge and cumming hard all over Suga’s chest and stomach. 

“Ahh,” Suga moaned brokenly. “Daichi,” he murmured as he lapped at Daichi’s tortured skin, where Sugawara had gnawed at it through his whole orgasm. “Sorry.” He gave another gentle kiss before looking up at Daichi. 

“Mm,” Daichi hummed as his eyes met the other’s. A slow smile was spreading across his face. “So good.”

Suga looked lost for a moment; usually he would move away now, since they’d both finished, but this situation was so new, and he was at a complete loss of what to do. His brain told him to do his usual, before he let go of _all_ of his rules and ideals, but his heart screamed for him to stay, to linger. He didn’t wanna leave Daichi’s warmth.

“Ah, fuck it,” he said with a laugh as his heart won out. Thin arms wrapped around Daichi’s bulky frame and he held the other man tight to him, not willing to move or pull out of his bronzed partner. Everything within him screamed to be sensible, move away before it was far too late, but he just chuckled and buried his nose deeper into Daichi’s right pectoral. “It feels so good inside you.”

Suga’s words made Daichi hum happily, and he reached his fingers up to tangle into grey hair. The moment was warm and sweet and everything Daichi could have ever hoped for. He can’t stop the words before they spill out right against Suga’s ear.

“I really like you so much, Suga.”

Daichi felt his mistake before his brain could register it. Suga’s body went stiff like a rail, his face pulling away from Daichi as much as Daichi’s hands would allow. 

_Ahh, fuck_ , Daichi thought.

It took Sugawara a moment to recover from the shock enough to push against Daichi, push him away. He clambered away, not a glance back; Daichi never saw his face.

“I don’t think you should come back here again,” he could hear Suga murmur before he slipped away, words left unsaid, apologies not uttered laying restlessly on Daichi’s lips.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s left sweet comments on the previous chapters!! I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter too!


	4. Bath

For days, Daichi ran through the whole night over and over again in his head, and every time it ended the same, with Daichi cursing himself for his stupidity, wishing he could do it over, but at the same time not regretting his feelings in the moment one bit.

Because the fact of the matter was, he really _did_ like Suga. A lot. 

Daichi wished he could have just one more chance to talk to Suga, to explain and make him understand.

But there was not a peep from Suga and Daichi didn’t go back to the club. Weeks passed. 

x

Daichi had begun to loose hope that this situation would have a happy ending. He was closing up the shop with Asahi one night when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it; he would call back later when he was walking home. Right now he just wanted to get out of the shop. Asahi was silent, but Daichi knew Asahi was dying to know what had happened, why Daichi walked around with a gloomy cloud over his head every day now. The silence was bad and tense, but he still preferred it over endless questions or mindless chatter. He knew Asahi would realize he needed time. 

When his phone buzzed again after only a second had passed from the last call, he grumbled and fished his pocket out. Unknown caller. Daichi had half a mind to ignore it again, but then he realized that he had not one, but three missed calls from the same number, all within a span of 4 minutes. His finger flew to the green telephone button without his mind’s even having time to make the conscious decision to do so. 

“Hell-?”

“Sawamura? Thank God!”

“Who is this?” The woman’s voice on the other end of the line was frantic and desperate. 

“It’s Kiyoko from the club.” Somewhere in the back of Daichi’s mind, he recalled giving his phone number on one of the sheets he’d filled in the first day, but he couldn’t fathom why the girl would call him sounding like this. “Something happened. Listen, I need you to-“

There was a shuffle on the other end of the line and Daichi’s heart sped up in fear as soft voices murmured in the background. Something had happened? To Suga? Panic began to fill his heart.

More rustling and then the smallest voice filled his ear. His fear washed away at the sound of Sugawara’s voice filling his ear drum, but something else replaced it. Asahi was watching Daichi curiously.

“Daichi,” Suga breathed out. His voice was soft and sad, a little choked up. 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked in a rush, too impatient to wait for Sugawara to continue, nerves coiling tightly in his stomach. He felt like he might throw up from the sound of Suga’s strained voice. Something very wrong had happened, he could feel it in his gut. “Are you okay?”

A soft sniffle and then a small, “No.”

Daichi’s heart dropped and he wanted to cry. He wanted to beg Suga to tell him what was wrong, but he didn’t think he could bear hearing it over the phone. He needed to be able to wrap his arms around Suga.

Suga spoke again, and Daichi’s legs were moving before he’d even finished his sentence.

“I need you to come get me, Daichi. I need you.”

“I’ll be there!” he told the other before hanging up. He took two large steps to where Asahi stood and grabbed his friend’s hand. “I need to borrow your bike,” he told his friend. 

Asahi looked completely confused, but Daichi never asked him for anything, and his eyes were so frantic, so he dug silently in his coveralls for his keys and handed them silently off to the other. Daichi zoomed off like a rocket as soon as the cold metal of the keys touched his palm. “Thanks.”

x

The ride to the shop was nerve-wracking. His brain tried to imagine what could have possibly happened as he sped there. He also wondered why Suga had chosen him, said he needed _him_.

He barely gave himself time to toe down the kick stand to Asahi’s bike, yanking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm as he strode into the shop. Cops paced around the front of the shop, and Daichi tried to push past them to slip behind the curtain to Suga’s room. A cop stopped him in his tracks with a hand to his chest. Daichi was ready to reel back and punch the man square in the jaw with how high his tension was, but a smooth voice called from behind the cop’s broad back that thankfully halted him. 

“He’s all right, let him through.”

A small wiry male that Daichi remembered seeing a few times at the shop on his previous visits stood there, holding the curtain open. His hair was black except for a tuft of bleached blonde hair at the front, which hung lazily over his eyes. He flashed a strained smile at Daichi. 

After a moment, the officer stepped aside with a begrudging look, like he hated being put in his place by a sex worker, and Daichi stepped through the curtain, past the cop and small male. 

He took long strides to Suga’s room after saying thanks. He burst through the door without even knocking, his eyes frantically searching for Sugawara. 

He was about to call out when the other door in the room opened in a rush and Suga stepped out. Daichi wanted to feel happy and overjoyed at seeing the other again after so long, but this was not the time to feel happy. His feelings crashed back at him in a tidal wave when Suga stepped forward and into the soft light of the room Daichi occupied. 

A dark bruise was beginning to bloom on his right eye, only a few hours old if Daichi had to guess, and a raw and angry cut sliced across the bottom of Suga’s trembling lips and his right eyebrow. He wore a shirt and track pants, something he never could have imagined Suga wearing. The shirt was tight and Daichi wondered if he’d borrowed the outfit from someone else. Daichi detected a limp in the man’s step as he moved towards him as fast as he could. It wasn’t very fast, and Daichi moved to meet him halfway before he collapsed; pure instinct drove him as he grabbed at Sugawara before he could fall flat on his face and he pulled him gently up into his arms. 

“What-?” But he didn’t get farther then that. Suga was sobbing, loud, body-wracking wails, and all Daichi could do was hold him up, hug him tight.

It took what felt like ages for Suga’s voice to still and his shaking to calm down. 

“Sugawara?” Daichi whispered, feeling very close to tears himself; listening to the other’s heart breaking sobs had been almost too much for him to bear. 

Instead of a response, Suga leaned up and pressed his lips violently, hungrily against Daichi’s. Daichi tasted the blood from Sato’s cut lip, and he wanted to pull away because he was very sure it was painful, that Suga was reopening his barely healed wound, but the grey-haired beauty refused to let him, hands fisting into his short, dark hair to hold him in place. Daichi could barely breathe as Sugawara relentlessly attacked his mouth. Daichi wished somewhere in the back of his mind that the circumstances were different, but he was too focused on the feel of Sato’s lips and the taste of him after so long. The worries Daichi had struggled with, the anger he was sure Suga had for him, everything faded away with the kiss.

The moment didn’t last as long as Daichi would have wished. Someone stepped into the room behind Suga and cleared her throat. Daichi pulled back and glanced at Kiyoko. Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked incredibly tired. 

“Can you take him out of here? You can sneak out through the back door.”

Daichi wanted to ask what had happened as he glanced over the room. Everything was torn apart, dark drips of liquid staining areas of the floor. The bed sheets were torn and completely askew. But he swallowed his questions and nodded. He preferred to ask Suga directly after the other had calmed down. 

“I’ll take him home,” Daichi whispered, glancing at Suga for approval. The other offered him a shy smile, his eyes glued to Daichi like the other was his only lifeline. His hands were still curled into the collar of Daichi’s jacket. 

Daichi looked back at him and had to fight back the urge to kiss Sugawara, kiss his smile and his lips. “Do you have a coat?” The air wasn’t very cold outside, but riding on a bike, the wind bit at your skin relentlessly. 

Suga shook his head and Daichi began to shrug out of his jacket. It wasn’t much, and it had old grease stains just like his coveralls beneath it, but it was warmer than the light t-shirt Suga had on now. He wrapped the coat around Suga’s slender shoulders, which shook even as he gazed up at Daichi lovingly. He pushed his arms through the sleeves and it was almost a little comical to see how big the coat was on him if it wasn’t for the situation and how gut-wrenchingly adorable the other looked. It sent a thrill up Daichi to see Sugawara wrapped in his clothes and sniffing at the collar of the jacket as he tugged it around his face. 

He grabbed the helmet he had dropped earlier and pushed it gently onto Suga’s head. The visor was up, and amber eyes peered back at him, his expression blank and innocent as he gazed up at the taller male with something akin to a child’s sweetness. It was like he was mentally trying to just block everything out. “Come on,” Daichi whispered in a thick voice, taking Suga’s hand in his and threading his fingers through the slim digits on the other’s hand. 

Outside, Daichi left Suga for a moment to collect his bike from the front parking lot and pull it around to the back exit door, and motioned for Suga to lower his visor and climb on behind Daichi. He could feel thin arms wrap tightly around his waist, hands gripping and twisting firmly into the cloth of his coveralls. His face and body would be cold by the time they got home, but he didn’t care about anything as long as those arms were wrapped around him. He sped off into the night with Suga glued to his back. 

x 

After parking the bike and waiting for Sugawara to climb off before he himself did, he grabbed Suga’s hand again and led him at a quick pace to his front door. He didn’t speak until they were both inside, the helmet off Suga’s now slightly flattened hair, and he could thumb at Suga’s cheeks. Daichi could tell Suga had cried on the bike ride to his apartment. The air was warm inside but he told Suga to keep the jacket on until he warmed up fully, wrapping his arms around the slender frame to help heat him up faster. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Daichi asked against Suga’s scalp, his voice sad. He breathed in the other’s scent, rubbed his cheek against the softest hair. 

Instead of answering, Sugawara whispered his name into the crook of his neck before pulling back a little to look at the tall male’s face. Worry lines creased Daichi’s eyes and mouth, his lips set in a firm line. 

“Daichi, kiss me,” Sugawara begged. He nodded and pulled Sugawara close again and enclosed his lips with his own. With a hot, gentle tongue, he lapped at the deep cut on the other’s lip, trying to soothe the pain out of it, and he was rewarded with a shallow gasp into his mouth. A tender kiss to the cut, and then he popped his tongue into Sugawara’s mouth to taste him, the thick muscle gentle caressing inside the hot, wet cave, Daichi controlling the kiss, the fair-skinned man letting him. 

Slowly, Sugawara melted into Daichi’s strong arms, and when he thought for sure he was the only thing keeping the other upright, he broke away from the kiss and bent to hook his arm under knobby knees and a pale neck, carrying him tenderly to the bathroom. Daichi set Sugawara down onto the smooth edge of the bathtub and turned to grab a clean washcloth and wet it with warm water. Gently, carefully, he began to wipe Suga’s fair skin, removing tear tracks and dried blood. He gave tender kisses to the other’s face as he cleaned him up. When he was done with that, he reached behind Sugawara and turned on the tub, beginning to fill it with hot water. 

“I’ll let you take a bath. It’ll help warm you up and calm you down,” Daichi explained as he stood to leave Suga alone. As much as he hated to leave Suga, he didn’t have the heart to see what was underneath the clothes Suga wore, scared to see more bruises or cuts. He also wasn’t sure he could control himself if he saw Suga strip now. Despite the situation, Daichi was desperate to caress and touch Suga all over; it had been so long since he’d seen him, smelled him. 

But a small, cold hand grabbed at his big, calloused one before he could move too far away. “Stay with me,” Suga whispered as he stood. Daichi could see fear trickling into his eyes and features at the thought of Daichi leaving him. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Daichi nodded and closed the bathroom door again. He didn’t need to be asked twice. The water filling the tub was making the room steam up as Suga began unbuttoning Daichi’s coveralls. 

“You look so handsome like this, all dirty and rugged,” Suga whispered breathlessly. It was like he was trying to distract from the situation, or worse, to crawl back to the safety of his fake shell by flirting with Daichi. 

Daichi’s heart dropped and he stilled Suga’s hands. 

“Sugawara,” he whispered, but the other refused to meet his gaze, so he called his name again. He wrapped his big hand around both of Suga’s and tilted the other’s chin up with a hand to his cheek. “Suga, look at me.”

Suga finally flicked his gaze up, his eyes hazy and unfocused. 

“Suga, look at _me_.”

Finally Suga’s eyes cleared and he saw who was before him again. 

“Daichi.” He breathed the name out like he was finally coming back to himself. Tears spilled from his eyes, and Daichi wiped them away dutifully with his thumbs as he cupped Suga’s pretty face. “Daichi, I-“ he began, but the other hushed him gently. 

“I won’t do anything like that, not tonight. I’ll stay with you, but I refuse to let you use me for sex to try to bury whatever happened to you.”

Suga’s eyes flared up with fear for a moment, but slowly he nodded. He knew Daichi was right. Treating Daichi like just another customer, like he wasn’t _Daichi_ would only hurt them both. “Okay,” he whispered. “Will you hold me in the tub?” His voice was small and cautious, scared that Daichi would reject him.

“I’ll hold you,” he told him gently, combing through thick, grey hair. “Come on.”

He helped Suga out of his clothes, let Suga watch with rapt attention as he removed his own, before turning off the water to the bath and sinking into it; it was perfectly hot and steamy. He held his hand out, reaching for Suga, who stood small and timid, trying to hide his shameful naked body with crossed legs and hands, beckoning him to come. Daichi tried not to look too long at the bruises blooming over the other’s pale skin. 

Finally Sugawara took Daichi’s hand and stepped gingerly towards the tub. He dipped a toe in before letting out a weary sigh and slinking his whole body inside the warmth of the water. The tub threatened to overflow with both of their bodies in it. Suga snuggled back against Daichi’s broad chest and Daichi gently wrapped him up in his arms, burying his nose in the soft cloud of hair below his chin. 

Neither of them spoke. Suga played a little with Daichi’s fingers, cleaned the grease from under his nails with a wash cloth, before Daichi grabbed a new one to begin lathering up and rinsing the small, pale frame in his arms. Suga closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Daichi as the other carefully soaked him up and washed him off, one limb at a time. His touch was gentle and loving as he worked methodically to clean cuts and wash off the day. At some point, Sugawara began humming happily. But even when Daichi grew hard as he pressed against Suga’s ass and back, the other said nothing. Only a soft, fleeting smile graced his lips and his cheeks flushed red, though that might have just been from the warm water.

When both of them were washed and clean, Daichi stepped out to grab a big fluffy towel, which he wrapped Suga up in, before grabbing one for himself. Then Daichi led him to his bedroom. 

“I’m gonna find you some clothes, okay?” he told the other male, who simply nodded as he let Daichi lead him. He hadn’t spoken for a long time, his face drawn and silent. Daichi didn’t know how to interpret it, but at least he didn’t seem to be trying to run from his problems anymore. 

Gently, he sat Suga down on the bed and moved to rummage through his drawers and closet. He found some worn flannel pj pants and an old high school hoodie, as well as some boxers. 

“Sorry everything is so big,” he apologized, but Suga shook his head as he stood, letting the towel drop as he reached for clothes. Heat flaring up his neck, Daichi quickly turned away as Suga dressed. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting like this, he’d seen Suga naked before. He assumed it was because now Suga was vulnerable, in his home. 

“Everything smells like you.”

At Suga’s whispered words, Daichi turned back just in time to see Suga’s milky stomach disappear underneath the baggy sweater as he pulled it on. 

“Sit there,” Daichi told him as he picked up Suga’s discarded towel. When he sat down on the mattress next to the other, Suga wiggled into his lap like a small child. Daichi didn’t object and began drying Suga’s hair by rubbing the strands with the towel, massaging a little at the pale scalp. 

“Mm,” Suga hummed. “The last person who dried my hair like this was my mom. That was so long ago,” he trailed off. 

Silence fell until Daichi spoke again. He dropped the towel and grabbed a throw blanket from his bed to wrap around Suga. “Can you tell me now what happened?”

Suga stiffened a little, but soon the tension completely left his body and he sank against Daichi’s solid chest, curling up a little in the man’s lap. 

He pulled at Daichi’s fingers and began playing with them absentmindedly as he spoke.

“When I was sixteen, there was this boy I really liked. It was the first time I’d felt like that, even realized I was attracted to guys. He found out through mutual friends that I had a crush on him and one day, he came to my class and asked me out. I was so shocked but I agreed immediately. I thought everything was great; he was sweet to me, but he was also very pushy. He kept telling me that you’re not truly dating until you have sex; I was young and naive and in love. I didn’t know better. I didn’t want to, but he kept insisting and finally I caved. He told me if I loved him I’d let him fuck me. I saw no other choice so I said all right. He fucked me raw and never spoke to me again after. I found out later that he’d told all of his friends that I let him cum inside me. It broke my heart. After that, I thought I would never fall in love again, and I was all right with it.”

Daichi squeezed at Suga’s fingers apologetically, but let him continue. 

“I spent a long time trying to decide what I wanted to do with my life, but I wasn’t good at a lot of things. One of my friends told me he wanted to open a kink club, asked if I’d be interested. I knew I was good at being fucked,” he said with a soft, deprecating laugh, “I even liked it, so I said, why not? It was rough at first, but soon I had people who came back to see me again, people who liked me. It was good money, too, so I let them. At some point, I closed off my heart and set up rules for myself. Some customers liked to get handsy, tried to kiss me, so I set up ground rules. I was trying to protect myself.”

He paused for a moment, busying himself with Daichi’s digits. When he spoke again, his voice was softer and fonder.

“Then you appeared. I was mad at you for waltzing into my life,” he chuckled. “You really screwed up everything I’d built myself up to be in my mind. I was so sure I could never have genuine feelings for anyone ever again and then you were there. You were kind and gentle, not demanding anything of me. You were the first person who ever really made me enjoy sex, more than what I thought was me enjoying it before. I couldn’t get enough of you, and at the same time, I knew I had to get you away from me. I was in danger of abandoning everything I’d built and falling in love. And I did.” He sniffed and Daichi reached to wipe a tear. His lips were smiling just a little, his cheeks rosy. Suga chuckled softly at him; he looked so endearing. 

“That night you let me have you... I felt so ashamed of myself, so dirty. I realized just how much you meant to me, but I also knew I would never be worthy of you the way I was. Someone like you deserves way better than a sex shop worker, someone who’d been filthied by numerous men, was paid for sex. A robot. But I wanted to become worthy of you.

“In the next weeks, I said goodbye to my regular customers and told Kiyoko I wouldn’t take on any new ones. Everyone was mostly all right with it, seeming happy for me, but there was one customer- he’s on old business man, filthy rich, and had been with me since the beginning. He travels a lot, so he usually only came to the shop once or twice a month. I knew he’d be the hardest to cut off, but I wasn’t going to leave it unresolved, so I stuck around just to wait for him. He finally came. I told him I was leaving the shop and he went crazy. It was my fault, I could smell the booze on him as soon as he came in, but I just wanted it all to be over.”

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi interrupted with a firm whisper. “It’s not.”

“Yeah,” Suga murmured back, silent for a moment before continuing again. “He was so angry. He grabbed me and tore my clothes, punched me and slapped me. He has these giant rings and one of them cut me when he slapped my cheek.” He picked a little at the wound on his lip before Daichi batted his hand away, took it in his. 

“I was sure he was going to rape me, but luckily Kiyoko stormed in because he was yelling so loudly. Some of the other workers came in and one of our biggest guys pulled him off me as Kiyoko called the cops. He refused to calm down, they had to haul him off in cuffs. He threatened to kill me as they dragged him away; that’s why Kiyoko told you to take me out the back. The police had me under protective custody, told me not to leave until I was questioned and taken home by an officer, but I couldn’t- I wanted you to come rescue me, wanted _you_ to take me home. I begged Kiyoko to call you.” He sniffed again, rubbing at his eyes before glancing back up at Daichi. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

Daichi simply nodded, giving a sweet kiss to Suga’s exposed forehead. 

“Is that why you told me not to come back?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me that night that I shouldn’t come back. I thought I’d said too much, made you angry.”

“I’m sorry,” Suga whispered after a beat, suddenly realizing how what he said must have sounded to the other male. “I just- You told me you liked me, and I felt I didn’t deserve it at all. I thought I should make myself into someone who was worthy to be liked by you. I didn’t want you to see me at the shop anymore, I was so ashamed. I wanted to end everything and stand before you as a brand new person.”

“I understand,” Daichi whispered with a huge breath of relief, burying his nose into the crook of Suga’s neck. He smelled so clean and sweet, but still very much like Suga. His own scent wafted up from his clothes and blended beautifully with Sugawara’s natural scent.

“You know, it’d been so long since someone called me by my real name that I felt like I’d truly lost who I was. But you helped me find myself again.” He squeezed Diachi’s fingers. “I can never thank you enough for that.”

“Sugawara,” Daichi breathed out. 

“Mm,” he hummed, face turning up to Daichi’s.

“Can I kiss you?” the other male asked sweetly. It made Suga’s heart ache wonderfully.

“Mmhmm,” he responded with a nod, his lips turning up to match the smile on Daichi’s lips. “Please.”

Daichi bent down a little to press slightly chapped lips to Suga’s soft ones. They began slow, slow and tender, savoring the feeling of their lips against the other’s. Suga hummed happily and Daichi deepened the kiss, his fingers lacing with Suga’s thin ones. 

When they finally parted, Suga reached a hand up to cup Daichi’s cheek. 

“I really like you too, Daichi.”

Daichi’s heart skipped two beats and his face flared up. Never had he felt like this before, so warm and giddy and at home. 

“I’m so glad,” he breathed out with a short laugh. “I didn’t know what to do with myself the past few weeks.”

“I’m sorry,” Suga whispered. “But do you think I’m a good and clean person now, worthy of your love?”

“You were always the purest to me. The filth around you never touched you, my angel.”

Now Sugawara blushed. “That’s not fair,” he whispered, trying to be a little angry, but far too happy for that. 

“I really like you, Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi kissed the other once again. Suga was very sure he was flying. 

They kissed for a while longer, until their lips were swollen and red. Then Daichi pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep with Suga curled tightly against Daichi’s body. He had never felt this warm and comfortable before as he slipped into a heavy, dreamless slumber. Daichi’s arms around him were perfectly weighted to keep Suga from feeling like he might float away with all the happiness inside his small body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEE, I WONDER WHY ASAHI WENT TO THE CLUB /waggles eyebrows/ lolol
> 
> Sorry there’s no sex in this one, but it didn’t feel right. You gotta stop and have some tender moments sometimes, so I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the sweet comments, it’s honestly my favorite part hearing back from you guys. <3<3
> 
> Also, I wrote up the final chapter for this, so look forward to one more chapter with a thrilling (sex-filled) conclusion ;)


	5. Praise

The time passed peacefully. At Daichi’s request and invitation, Suga had packed his few belongings and moved in with him. Suga spent his days at home, job searching; every night he was there to greet Daichi with a kiss when he came home. It seemed Suga liked seeing him in his coveralls, liked kissing him sweetly and welcoming him home, just as much as Daichi enjoyed seeing Suga lounging around in a borrowed sweatshirt and sometimes just his underwear. They slept together every night in Daichi’s double bed, huddled together. Sometimes they would take showers together or spend Daichi’s days off cuddled on the couch, watching horrible movies or chatting. 

Sometimes a great big need to touch Suga, taste him, be taken by him filled Daichi, but he never acted on it. Suga had asked him quietly for time, time to heal and recover from what had happened. He knew the fair-skinned beauty still struggled with his self-worth and feeling like he didn’t deserve Daichi. So Daichi gave him time, reassuring him with hugs and kisses, lots of words of affirmation and affection, but never pushing Suga to move faster than he needed to with the healing. 

He truly liked just spending all of his time like this with Suga, and sometimes he thought that, even if he could never have sex with Suga again, surely this was enough. He loved the other man so much. He was just glad Suga was here, was his. 

Time moved slowly and they were happy, sharing the same space and air, trading glances and touches like they were high schoolers in love. 

Suga learned to cook, probably mostly to occupy his time alone, and he soon learned he had a real knack for it. One day, when Daichi came home, weary from a long day of work, he was greeted with a fervent kiss and Suga beaming like the sun. 

“Welcome home, Daichi!”

“Suga,” Daichi murmured happily as he stole another kiss from the other. He gave a long glance to the grey-haired male’s upturned lips and asked, bemused, “What’s up, butter cup?”

Suga grinned widely. “I found a job. I start the day after tomorrow!”

“That’s great!” Daichi felt like Suga’s happiness was infecting him now. He had told Suga early on that he didn’t need to work, but Suga had insisted. He was antsy, his hands aching to do something, anything besides sitting home all day, so Daichi had chosen to encourage Suga in his job search instead. “Where?”

“The small bakery down the road! I was in there because I was craving a danish and the owner mentioned they want to start offering sandwiches and soups! She hired me on the spot!”

“That’s fantastic, babe!” Daichi reached to pull his beloved into a tight hug. Suga was practically vibrating with excitement, and his excitement was infectious. “We’ll have to celebrate!” he said as he pulled back. 

He made his way to the kitchen to dig out a bottle of good wine he had and two wine glasses. He didn’t even notice Suga’s silence, or that he had moved, until he felt a firm body press against his back. 

Daichi froze at the feeling of Suga fitted against the curve of his spine. The smaller male was warm and it felt so good. 

“Daichi,” Suga breathed out. There was something in his voice that Daichi had never heard before. 

It was raw need and desire, unfiltered lust. 

“Daichi, I want you.”

Daichi shivered violently as Suga breathed hot and heavy on his neck. Slim arms came around him, the hands he loved so much resting gently but insistently on his hip bones. And best of all, Suga was grinding up against him; Daichi could feel him, feel his hard shape through the few thin layers of clothing they both wore. 

He dipped his head down, suddenly feeling light headed as so many strong emotions rushed over him at once. How he missed Suga the temptress, Suga who could take him to paradise with his lips, Suga whom he loved and craved every minute of every day. Suddenly he realized how much he’d been dying for Suga to ravish him again. 

All of his blood rushed to his dick in an instant, leaving his head throbbing and his cock straining painfully in his pants. “Suga,” he breathed out. The name was like water to a dehydrated soul. “Suga, Suga,” he moaned, over and over as Suga pressed and ground slowly against him. 

“Daichi, I need you,” Suga whispered, and he almost sounded like he was going to cry. At the sound of it, Daichi whipped around and grabbed Suga in a tight embrace. 

Their lips locked together in a frenzy, teeth and piercings clinking together as they invaded each other’s mouths with an unparalleled desire. Suga tasted hot and heavy; Daichi could almost taste how much Suga craved him. It was intoxicating. 

When he pulled back, it was only to whisper hotly into Suga’s ear, “Suga, please take me. I can’t wait any longer. I missed you.” He was awarded with a shiver from Suga as Daichi bit at the other’s ear lobe. “I need you inside me, please,” he finished with a small sob, all of his raw emotions bare in those few words. 

Suga’s hands moved with a hot fever as their lips met again, swallowing pants and moans, as he began to strip Daichi. 

“Seeing you everyday in this coverall makes me so hot,” Suga groaned. “Fuck, Daichi, I love your body. You’re so damn attractive.” Another grind of his hips drove the message home to Daichi. He began to help Suga with urgent hands, suddenly feeling far too hot in his thin layers of clothing. 

“Suga, you too. When you wear my clothes, when I come home and find you in just my sweater and some tight little undies. Suga, god, you’re so fucking beautiful, it’s a crime.”

Suga moaned unabashedly and ground against Daichi again. They were both extremely hard now, trying to find some release by rubbing themselves against the other. Suga let Daichi yank off his clothes. 

“Daichi, tell me more. I wanna know-“ 

Daichi nodded. He was beyond ready to lavish the other in praise, in all of the thoughts he always had, all of the love his body barely contained for this beautiful creature in his arms. 

“Suga, to the bedroom. I’ll tell you everything.” Their foreheads leaned together for a moment, hot breath mixing together in the air. Daichi could smell Suga in the air, his sweet fragrance and the scent of his body in heat. It was almost too arousing. “Come on.”

He took Suga’s hands in one of his and led him to their bedroom. Tonight they would christen the mattress as their love nest. 

They both took a split second to strip off their last remaining garment, their underwear, and another moment to stare and appreciate the other’s body. Suga’s eyes were wet as he gazed openly at Daichi, hunger in his amber irises. Daichi could imagine how he looked to Suga; his cock was hard and straining, thick and a little red, bigger than it had been in a long time. Suga, too, looked almost painfully hard. Daichi stared at his naked beauty; he had never had a time like this where he could just look, take in every detail. 

Suga was majestic. He was long when fully erect, not as thick as Daichi but definitely longer. His piercings accented his beautiful cock wonderfully. The bruises and cuts on his body had long since healed and there was only an expanse of unmarred white skin stretching over bones. Suga had gained a little wait since moving in with Daichi, but he was still thin, his muscles still beautifully outlined on his arms and chest. A small bead of off-white liquid beaded at the tip of Suga’s dick and Daichi wanted to taste it. Unconsciously, he reached out a finger and dragged it softly along to top, collecting to fluid and bringing it to his lips. Suga watched him, every movement recorded. 

Daichi licked his finger clean and shivered at the taste. It was heady and strong, but just perfect, because it was part of the person he loved the most. He wanted more. 

“Suga,” he whispered. 

“Daichi,” the other mewled back, hunger in the single word. He grabbed Daichi’s calloused hand and sank down to the bed, pulling his lover down with him. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” he moaned. 

“Me too, baby.” Ravenous lips met again, the two tasting each other, so needy. 

“My fingers,” Suga said during a small break. He held up two long fingers, bringing them to Daichi’s lips. The dark haired male took them deep into his mouth with no hesitation, sucking and slobbering over them. He could taste Suga’s sweat, salty on his fingertips. He craved more, to taste more, all of Suga. He sucked with reckless abandon at Suga’s beautifully shaped fingers, so pale and thin and soft, unlike his own in every respect. 

When Suga felt that was enough, he pulled his fingers away, his lips quickly replacing them again, and he brought his hand around to Daichi’s backside. Daichi could already feel that he was trembling in want down there, his rim trying to draw in something that wasn’t there yet. As soon as Suga pressed in one finger, just the tip, Daichi crooned and pushed his chest out, curving his spine to push his ass against the finger. He wanted more, needed it before he exploded. 

“Come on,” he begged Suga desperately. 

Suga took a shuddering breath and granted Daichi’s desires. He pushed in deep, to the knuckle, and crooked his finger, exploring. It took a bit, since he was a complete newbie, but soon his fingertip graced against Daichi’s sensitive prostate, and the other yelped loudly in elation. 

Suga pushed in another finger at the sound of that, eager to give Daichi more, hear more of those delicious cries. He pressed his mouth against Daichi’s Adam’s Apple and began nibbling gently, tongue darting out over tanned skin, savoring him. Daichi moaned and Suga felt the vibration in his lips, making him hum happily. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out; he was aching to be inside Daichi again, but he refused to go too fast and hurt the other. So he patiently worked Daichi open until he was gasping, begging Suga to give him his shaft, he was ready. 

Unceremoniously, Suga pulled his fingers out and shoved Daichi to the mattress. Daichi’s words had snapped his restraint and he wanted so badly now to plow that plump ass. He lubed himself up generously and maneuvered his body between Daichi’s wide-spread thighs. His whole body was welcoming Suga, begging him to partake. 

And he would. 

He was clumsy, his hands shaking with how bad he wanted it, and he was having a hard time lining himself up to Daichi’s waiting entrance. A calm, soothing hand reached down and wrapped itself around Suga’s hand at his cock. 

“Shh,” Daichi consoled as he helped guide Suga to him. “Come on, baby,” he whispered as Suga breached the rim and began sliding with very little resistance inside the tight warmth of Daichi. Daichi was so turned on that his ass was completely relaxed, welcoming Suga inside like a highly anticipated guest. No, more like how Suga greeted Daichi every day when he came home, an owner returning to his home. 

Suga whimpered as he slid inside Daichi’s warm passage. He thought he might cum then and there, and he collapsed against Daichi as all the strength left his body. Daichi sighed happily in his ear and wrapped his arms around Suga, the two melting together, not a space left between their two bodies. Suga wanted to cry; this, this was it. Finally he was home; he was where he wanted to be. 

“Daichi, thank you, thank you so much.” _For leading me, for accepting me, for loving me, for showering me with your affections, for everything, for the world you’ve given to me, for your life that you’re sharing with me._ Suga couldn’t voice it all, didn’t have the words for some of it, so he prayed that Daichi knew, could feel it in the way their bodies connected. 

Daichi stroked at Suga’s hair, wiped his tears, cooed at him. 

“Suga, I love you so much. You’re beautiful and perfect in every way, so sweet and generous and kind. I can’t live without you anymore, I need you like I need air.” Suga’s whole body throbbed at the words Daichi whispered to him. The words he himself wanted to say, but Daichi was saying first. It almost wasn’t fair, but the thought quickly vanished as Daichi continued. 

“I’m so happy every day. I wake up and you’re there in my arms, I come home and take you in my arms again. Every minute of every day, I want you, I need you, I love you.”

Suga sobbed and began moving now, thrusting slowly but deeply inside this man below him, the one he truly didn’t deserve, but selfishly claimed as his own anyways. He wasn’t sure why the universe had decided to bless him so, but he wasn’t going to question anything. He moved at a wonderfully intoxicating pace as Daichi continued on, his words making Suga harder as they flowed over his entire body like a soothing caress. 

Daichi stroked at Suga’s back, his arms, his face, his ass and again to his back, rubbing soothing circles, giving loving touches everywhere he could as Suga thrust into him again and again. Daichi felt like he was overflowing with emotions, flying high in the sky on this feeling of ecstasy that only Suga and his dick could provide him. Sex with Suga was unlike anything else, incomparable to the sex he’d had with anyone else before him. 

“Suga, you’re so wonderful, so strong and brave. I want you to know, to appreciate your own self-worth, to know just how valuable and precious you are. Suga, my jewel, my pearl. I love your complexion and your eyes and your hair, I love how you’re soft but firm, so beautiful when you’re smiling. I want to always make you smile, want to make you the happiest in the world. And when you’re sad, I want to always wipe away your tears, and help you, and bring your smile back.”

Suga had slowly started to pick up his pace as Daichi went on, every word striking deep into Suga’s very core. His chest was tight with emotion and warmth bloomed inside. He wanted to tell Daichi too, tell him how he felt, but he couldn’t think straight, didn’t have the heart to stop Daichi or the ability to form any words together into cohesive sentences, put his feelings to words. If he knew all the words in the dictionary, could grasp their meaning, he wondered if it would be enough to describe Daichi and how he made Suga feel. 

“Suga, I want to love you forever. Can I?”

Finally Suga broke and he sobbed out loud. “Yes! Yes, Daichi, of course.” His whole body shook now and he tried to make his words legible. “Daichi, please don’t ever leave me. I need you, I love you!”

His body was wracked with his wails, but his hips never faltered; Daichi simply soothed him with gentle noises and gentle rubs as Suga pounded into him. 

“Suga, baby,” he whispered, his words falling into wordless moans as Suga discovered how to move and hit Daichi’s prostate. 

“Oh, fuck, Daichi,“ Suga groaned loudly between sobs and the other squeezed tightly around him. Daichi’s hands had stilled as he clung desperately to Suga’s body, muscles taut as his mouth hung open in a silent, endless moan of ecstasy. 

Daichi clamped tight around Suga for a moment, so tight that it halted Suga’s movement, locking Suga inside, before releasing him, his walls inside quivering around Suga as his arms went a little limp and legs fell open to the bed. Daichi let out a small shocked noise. 

“Daichi?” Suga asked, worried, very unsure of what had just happened. It felt like Daichi had cum, but the space between his stomach and Daichi’s was still completely dry. Maybe he should pull out? But he didn’t want to leave the warmth around him. 

Suddenly Daichi was giggling, his eyes crinkled shut as his whole body shook with giddy laughter. 

“Daichi?!” Suga called, so lost, trying not to let Daichi’s laughter infect him, but he felt joy bubbling up as he stared down at his dark haired partner. “Daichi, wha-“

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, Suga,” Daichi said after another moment, eyes opening to train on Suga, smiling unabashedly. “I’ve never had a dry orgasm before.”

“A dry-?” Suga choked on the words. Him? He’d made Daichi have a dry orgasm?!

“Ahh, you’re getting even bigger and twitching inside me,” Daichi called with a giggle. His hands came up and rested against Suga’s chest, his fingers exploring the edge of Suga’s collar bone. “Fuck, Suga, that was so fantastic.” His eyes glistened a little as they roved over Suga’s features. 

The other male was still in complete shock, stared with a gaping mouth and wide eyes for a long beat of time, until he slammed his mouth shut and swallowed hard. 

“Daichi,” he called, his voice wobbly with raw emotion. “Daichi-!”

And his hips started up again, slamming roughly into Daichi like there was no tomorrow. He buried his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck as he pounded into him, trying to express his jumble of emotions through rough action. Daichi hummed and giggled in his ear, slowly sinking back into delighted moans as Suga ravished him. 

“Suga!” Daichi called over and over, his voice growing raspy and headier with each breath. Suga could feel warmth flooding his gut; he was so close. He wanted so badly to cum inside, to mess Daichi up good. His hips moved fervently, rolling and thrusting, chasing after his orgasm. 

It finally broke when Daichi cried out in a loud voice. 

“Koushi!” 

Suga’s entire being snapped rail-straight and he came hard inside his lover. 

“Koushi, Koushi, fuck, baby,” Daichi mumbled in pure bliss as Suga wrung himself dry inside Daichi, riding his orgasm out with slow thrusts, Daichi right after him with a second orgasm, this time very wet. 

His walls quivered and squeezed around Suga as warmth spilled inside him and between their two pressed-together bodies. Daichi finished with a shuddering croon, Suga a small moan before he sank down atop Daichi’s warm body. 

Both lay blissed out for a long time, no strength left to move, no desire to end this yet. Suga stayed inside Daichi as he softened, eventually slipping out, but Suga remained still. 

He could feel the sticky wetness between their two warm bodies, Daichi’s essence pressed between them, and he thought it was one of the best things he’d ever felt. His mind reminded him again of Daichi’s dry orgasm. He’d made the man cum twice, and not just that, but one was the elusive and hard-to-achieve dry orgasm. He had never felt prouder of himself, happier that he’d brought Daichi to such ecstasy. 

“That was so good,” Daichi called after a long silence. When Suga didn’t stir or speak, Daichi wondered if he’d fallen asleep in the post-coital haze. Tentatively, he called out to Suga. 

“Koushi.”

At his first name, the other let out a small blissful sound and arched his body up so he could be face-to-face with Daichi. 

“Daichi,” Suga called back, shyly, his eyes nervously seeking out dark irises. 

“Thank you,” Daichi and Suga whispered at the same time, causing them to pause and then laugh together. 

“I love you,” Daichi said when their laughter stilled. “I love you so, so much.”

Suga nodded. “Me too, Daichi. I love you! And all those things you said, it’s true for me too, for you.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi added softly. His hand reached up to gently caress at Suga’s cheek, to thumb over the beauty mark he loved so much, to stare at the face of his most beloved person. Suga’s hand, too, came up to cup Daichi’s face, tracing a finger over his strong jawline. They leaned toward each other and shared a fleeting kiss. 

“Thank you for everything, Daichi. I love you.” Amber eyes flickered up, his gaze strong and determined. “I don’t think an entire lifetime is enough to tell you how I feel.”

Daichi smiled softly. “We can at least start with a lifetime and go from there.”

“Mm,” Suga agreed with a small nod before their lips touched together again. 

Neither Sugawara nor Daichi would ever tire of these tenderly shared kisses. They couldn’t wait to spend a whole lifetime enjoying them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we’ve reached the end. I really want all out in this chapter so I hope y’all enjoyed it a whole lot. These two deserve all the love in the world and I love writing them sappy and happy. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s read, left kudos, an comments! I appreciate them all so much <3


End file.
